


just hold on

by gottalovev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Howard isn't a dick in this, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Moving In Together, POV Alternating, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Rescue, Romance, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Team Bonding, i am surprised too, mention of past Steve&Howard friendship, waiting for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Three months after the Battle of New York, the Avengers are working better and better together. But Stark being silent on comms after a battle with clumsy robots is starting to worry Steve. Meanwhile, not that far away, an injured Tony is now without JARVIS and hopes he gets help before he bleeds out.(Posted all at once but cut in 8 chapters so the story is easier to read in parts if needed!)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 80
Kudos: 508
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RBB Art Team Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628228) by MusicalLuna. 
  * Inspired by [2020 Cap Iron Man Reverse Big Bang Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509197) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna). 



> This story was inspired by the gorgeous art by @MusicalLuna that you can find [here on Tumblr](https://musicalluna-draws.tumblr.com/post/619808737073545216/heres-my-rbb-art-for-gottalovev-keep-an-eye), and also embedded in the fic. I couldn't resist it!
> 
> Also, the story now has a translation in Russian: [только держись](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9503332), thank you Schwarz_Kaiser! ♥

The shield ricochets back into Steve’s hands, and for the first time in two hours he secures it on his arm instead of throwing it again. That was the last robot he could see, at least here in Washington Square Park. The quiet stillness in the air makes Steve hopeful that they’ve eliminated the threat. It’s about time, too, because if fighting in the oppressive August heat is affecting him, it must be hell for the others. The sun is unforgiving, high in the sky as they now slip into the afternoon. Steve’s uniform is sticking to his body and he can’t wait to strip it off. He rarely indulges, but there is a long shower in his future.

There is chatter on the first responder line. With no mention of active robots or further danger after a minute or so, Steve breathes out. He unhooks the top button of his uniform, hoping to cool down a little. It doesn’t help much. 

"I think that’s it," Clint says and Steve relaxes further. If Hawkeye on a high-rise can’t see enemies anymore, it’s an excellent sign.

"Looks like it," Steve replies. He does a visual sweep, looking for his team. 

Ten minutes ago the Hulk was just down the street, but he’s out of sight now. Not hearing any close-by smashing or roaring, Steve suspects that Bruce has control of his body again. There has been a net improvement in the speed in which Bruce surfaces when the action subsides. In return Bruce is growing more confident that he has a place on the team in the field, and not only in the lab. Steve looks over to Natasha next, who's fought by his side again today. They compliment each other very well, and it's a pleasure to team up with her. Right now she's showing rare signs of fatigue, face flushed and her brow sweaty. 

"Can you check on Bruce?" Steve asks her. If he's still around, the Hulk reacts best to Nat.

"Got it," she says. Her hair, tied in a high ponytail, swishes as she trots towards the busted vitrine of a clothes store. It takes only a minute for Nat to tell Steve that Bruce is indeed recuperating.

With Thor off-world, that leaves only Tony unaccounted for. For once it's not because he took off to check something without telling the team; Steve's the one who sent Iron Man to do a perimeter check. How long ago was that, fifteen minutes? Stark's been silent for a good ten of them now. No quips, no remarks, and a few months back Steve would have been happy about Tony sticking to essential information. Steve never thought he'd miss the chatter.

It's weird, and more than that, it's slightly worrying. Steve looks up at the clear blue sky and can't see any streaks of red and gold, no graceful acrobatics just for the heck of it.

"Has anyone seen Stark?" Steve asks.

**  
10 minutes earlier  
**

Tony is making concentric sweeps around Manhattan, but hasn't found stragglers North of 14th Street yet. It would be faster with JARVIS' help, but Doom got lucky and attacked on a rare deep maintenance day. There's a rudimentary version of JARVIS in the suit, for manoeuvres, but no connection to the mainframe systems enabling the AI's full processing power. All that Tony has access to is whatever he can scan with the armor's sensors… which, let's be real, is pretty good. It requires him to fly slower than usual and scan every building and street, though.

"Suspicious movement detected, Sir," JARVIS warns, highlighting a dot moving in a nearby high-rise. 

"Damnit," Tony says. He thought they were done! 

Tony cuts his mic from the Avengers' comm line; he doesn't want to get on Rogers' bad side for foul language. The team has worked so well together today, and he'd love to go through one mission without an argument. 

He can take care of a single robot, for sure. Examining the HUD, Tony squints, then huffs in annoyance. "In my tower? Seriously?"

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS says. "Their audacity is noted."

It might not be a coincidence. Doom's robots are shabby in construction, but they've been a challenge to defeat due to their unpredictableness. Could it be that the man behind the attack is after Tony's tech and designs? He focuses his attention on the dot's movement and Tony's annoyance is steadily growing towards anger.

"Noted and decried. I'm not even finished with the reconstruction and it looks as if it's trashing the place."

Case in point, Tony can fly into what he designed to be a communal living room - if he ever invites the team to come live with him - through busted windows.

He catches the intruder messing with the communication panel that will eventually hold the optic fiber for JARVIS' systems. Fortunately it's not connected yet, but it's another sign that this isn't a random attack. Tony's firing repulsor shots at the intruder before even landing, but this robot is different from the others. Sturdier for sure, since it doesn't crumble at the first hit.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Tony says as it turns around. 

The robot has a gun mounted on a shoulder which makes it look like a parody of War Machine. Of course it's significantly less cool, not just because the armor isn't up to snuff but because it has no Rhodey. They exchange blows, and what comes out of the weapon is a red ray that makes Tony wary. He doesn't like what he doesn't understand.

"Fuck right off, will you?' Tony says, avoiding a shot. 

Doom's spy robot is slowed down by Tony's repulsor shots, but not as fast as he would like. After what has to be at least five connecting blasts, and so close to winning the bout that Tony can taste it, the robot gets a lucky shot in return while falling backwards. The ray gun catches the armor right in the chest area.

JARVIS blinks out immediately. The suit goes dark and Tony's movements stop short as if someone called 'freeze'.

"Fuck!" Tony curses. Was that an EMP? "Come on buddy!" he pleads, hoping that it's just a glitch and that JARVIS will reboot rapidly. 

Meanwhile, Tony is stuck. With the HUD malfunctioning, he's in complete darkness, with no interface with the outside world. The facemask's eyes are just for show, lighting up with the suit's power for aesthetic reasons. At the moment, Tony can't see at all and a second ago, a hostile robot was firing at him. 

Adrenaline surges in Tony's system at being so defenseless. His breath also catches in his throat: if the red ray took out JARVIS and the suits' power, did it mess with the arc reactor too? Tony can't see its blue glow with the way the armor is built. Any second now Tony expects to feel the chest pain of shrapnel moving towards his heart. 

Straining against the inertia of a suit not made to be moved without assistance, Tony raises the gauntlets to trigger the helmet's manual release. He throws it away, gulping air - he's never liked closed dark spaces - only to see the robot fire again.

The impact makes Tony fly backwards. There is excruciating pain in his shoulder, but almost simultaneously everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't have eyes on Iron Man," Clint says.

"Haven't seen him in a while," Natasha adds, supporting Bruce as they stumble out of the store where she found him.

That's not what Steve wanted to hear, and he frowns.

"Iron Man, come in," Steve asks on comms. "Sitrep."

There is no answer.

"JARVIS?" he asks next. The AI is usually good at wrangling comm issues, and assists each of them when needed. There is no answer either.

"JARVIS is unavailable. Tony was working on it, remember?" Natasha says. "It will be offline for a few more hours."

Steve recalls Tony bitching about the untimely attack, right when he'd had to deactivate the AI. He was annoyed to be disturbed in a supposedly sensitive procedure… and Steve has to confess that he paid little attention when Tony started explaining further. It's not that it's uninteresting, but it's complex as hell and there was a villain to fight. Now Steve wishes he'd made the effort. 

Still without a response, Steve is uneasy. This is definitely not normal. Tony might joke on comms a little too much, and sometimes he takes decisions that he doesn't clear with the rest of the team first, but he always answers when hailed, if he can. Steve switches his comm unit to the first responders' channel again. It's rare that the Avengers use it, but it's practical to coordinate relief efforts.

"This is Captain America," he declares. "Does anyone have eyes on Iron Man?"

"Sergeant Amy Hernandez, NYPD. I can't see him right now, Captain. I'll ask our field units and report back. No more bad robots either, the threat seems over."

"Assistant Chief Andre Johnson, NYFD. No sign of the armor from China Town. Or the bad ones."

At least there is that. But as the negatives on Iron Man keep coming, Steve is now definitely worried. How long has it been, a solid ten minutes of radio silence? Maybe fifteen?

With no results, Steve goes back to the Avengers' team line. "Does anyone remember what was the last thing Stark said? His position, maybe?"

Clint is the first to answer. "No. Frankly? I tune him out."

Steve feels a flare of irritation at Clint's casual dismissal, but he has to admit it's tinted with guilt. He does it too often himself.

Natasha is back at Steve's side with Bruce, who has a sweater tied around his waist to preserve his modesty. 

"I think he cursed?" Natasha says, frowning. 

Yes, that's true. Steve was busy fighting two robots at the time, but he remembers Stark muttering "Damnit!", and nothing since. No details about where he'd been or what he'd seen to explain the cursing. The lengthy silence is even more worrying now.

"What's going on?" Bruce asks, looking from Natasha to Steve, frowning. He has no comm unit, as much as Tony tried to develop one that the Hulk would tolerate. "Who cursed?"

"Tony," Nat says. 

Bruce looks around, perplex. "Tony? Where is he?"

"That's the problem," Nat replies. She seems worried too, now, brows furrowed. "We don't know."

**

Tony regains consciousness and immediately regrets it: he's in a shitload of pain. Simply opening his eyes is a challenge. Once he can see, it takes a few seconds to recognize his surroundings and remember how he got here. Yeah, this is his tower, trashed once more. Luckily the robot that shot him is immobile, fifteen feet away. It's just Tony's luck that he was hit on the thing's last hurrah. A relief, at least, is that Tony woke up, so the arc reactor is fine. 

Trying to move is Tony's second terrible idea. He cries out in pain when his shoulder hurts so much it makes black spots dance before his eyes. Fucking hell! He turns his head to look and expects twisted armor, a bullet hole or ray gun burn, something like that. It takes a few seconds for his brain to make sense of what he sees. 

Nine inches of a steel rod is sticking out from the suit's shoulders. By the feel of it, the metal bar goes all the way through Tony's body, then out of the armor's back. No wonders it hurts like a motherfucker. The tower is being remodeled, and it just so happens that he got thrown on an exposed rebar.

"Okay, no," Tony protests on principle. 

None of his doctorates are in actual medicine, but Tony knows that if he slides the rod free, it won't help his case. The piece of metal is probably the only thing that has prevented him from bleeding to death so far. Staying put for now it is. Tony tries to move his uninjured arm, but the suit is still unresponsive. That's not good either. The helmet is out of reach, on the floor where he threw it earlier. With a little luck…

"JARVIS, can you hear me?" Tony says. There's no reaction. If the ray worked as an EMP, it should have been long enough by now for the armor's systems to reboot. Maybe it needs the actual voice command. "JARVIS, reboot sequence. Zero Eleven Zero One Thousand and One."

He waits expectantly, but there is no sound and no light. 

"Shit."

Okay, no need to panic. Without the helmet, and JARVIS, Tony has no access to a direct means of communication with the Avengers or first responders. It isn't good, but not hopeless yet.

Tony wonders how long he was out. Surely by now the Avengers are looking for him, right? He supposes they noticed he is missing. On the other hand, Tony doesn't always stick around after a battle. What if Cap thinks he went on a joyride for the heck of it? Tony's been trying to be a better team player since the Battle of New York, but he's not sure the others notice his efforts. He still gets Rogers' disapproval face too often. But Tony was good today! He was listening to Cap's orders to the letter, and even did his best not to antagonize the guy. 

Hopefully they will wonder where he is soon. _Someone would have to care_ , a snide little voice pipes up in Tony's head, which he dampens down. That's not fair, and Tony knows it's his insecurities talking. 

Bruce will notice, maybe? They're getting to be good friends, after all. That's on the condition that the battle was really winding down and the Hulk let go of the driver seat, though.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean we don't know where Tony is?" Bruce asks, tone tight as he looks right at Steve. There's a green tint to his neck, as if he's on the verge of Hulking-out again. 

"He was patrolling to find possible stragglers and has been quiet on comms. He's not responding, and no one can see the armor," Steve explains. Saying it out loud solidifies how bad the situation is.

Bruce gets greener. Not good. "JARVIS?" he asks.

"Not responding either, but it's in maintenance," Natasha says. 

It makes Bruce huff in annoyance. "Yes, true. Tony said he'd be alright with the basic version in the armor."

"I’m sure he's fine," Natasha says. "Maybe it's just a glitch with the audio. And if it's more, Tony's resourceful."

She has a hand on Bruce's forearm; hoping to ground him, Steve supposes.

"It's shitty luck that he goes silent on a day when JARVIS is down," Bruce says. "Where was he seen last?"

"I'm waiting for information on that," Steve says. "Last we were in contact, Tony said there was nothing in the Upper West Side and he was coming back."

That is four miles away or so, and unless Tony saw something out of the way, he shouldn't be too far. Which, frankly, makes the fact he's not visible almost a certainty that he went into a building. Steve wouldn't be surprised that Tony is busy helping trapped civilians. _He wouldn't have disabled comms for that, though,_ is the thought that immediately follows. No, something happened, Steve's getting more and more certain of it.

"I'll go back to the tower," Bruce says. "Depending on how far Tony was into JARVIS' maintenance, maybe I can reboot him."

"That would be great." 

Having JARVIS' help would make a world of difference.

At first Steve had thought the AI was extraordinary but standard tech for the future. That every big building - or at least rich people - had their personal robot butlers, slash assistants. He's realized since that's not the case at all. SHIELD would probably kill to have JARVIS' capacity for surveillance, analysing patterns and to mine information. They have their own programs, but the rendering on mission briefings is never as clear and well organized as what JARVIS puts together. There's a lot of Tony in that, Steve has learned too. Everything that Tony does is of top quality, unless it's a quick fix (and then again, he manages there too). 

What really blows Steve's mind, though, is how JARVIS has a personality of his own. More than once Steve's heard him exchange quips with Tony with a dry sense of humor. Hell, he does it with Steve too, and the AI is always patient and considerate. 

SHIELD had a series of online manuals made up to bring Steve up to speed with history and the advances of art, science, and medicine. Tony scoffed when he'd seen the table of content.

"Come on," Tony had said, scanning the digital document with a frown. "What do they take you for?"

"What?" Steve had asked, going from annoyed, that Tony snatched the tablet out of his hands without permission, to concerned. What if SHIELD was trying to influence Steve's views by showing him only parts of every subject, or even worse? "It's not true?"

"Oh no, it's all important stuff, but too basic. College level, at best." Tony had tapped rapidly on the tablet. "Jay, I'm sending you Cap's homework. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir. Do you want me to add complements?"

Tony had looked at Steve with his head tilted, considering. "Yes. Push him a little, he can take it. Maths, physics, chemistry, the works. Soft science, sports, art, music… Don't skimp on the ugly stuff, either. History isn't worth shit if humanity can't learn from its mistakes."

"There's worse than concentration camps and the nuclear bomb?" Steve had asked.

"Disco? Human depravity knows no bounds," Tony had said with a shrug. Then he'd smirked, "Speaking off, Jay, spare Capsicle the sight of my sex tapes."

He'd known it was deliberate, at that point Tony still tried to shock him every chance he got, but Steve had only raised a critical eyebrow. "Plural?" 

Tony had laughed genuinely, amused by the banter. It was the first time Steve had felt proud of making Tony laugh. It was shocking how he'd wanted to do it again. 

"I am pleased to report that the new view count of the videos is null over the last six months," JARVIS had said.

"I've got to give it to you, Jay," Tony had said with a wide grin, "the widespread warnings about how viewing any tape claiming to be of me will dox the viewer, and destroy both their computer and their credit score? Very effective." 

"Is that true? You attached viruses to them?" Steve asked. 

He's been wary since he'd dealt with an obnoxious wave of pop-ups on his previous SHIELD computer. Their technician had explained how malignant those bad programs called viruses were, and how Steve had to be careful on the Net and with email attachments. 

"I didn't," Tony had said, looking proud. "JARVIS did. Anyhoo, good riddance if the tapes are as good as erased! Sorry Cap, no show for you. But to come back to what we're really talking about here… If you want, Jay could assist with your exploration of the 20th and 21st century. Any question you have, he'll answer."

"Yeah?" 

"It would be my pleasure, Captain," JARVIS had said. 

It had made an enormous difference. Instead of going through the SHIELD manuals by himself - which was interesting but a little drab - Steve would start on a subject and then explore in any direction he wished to with JARVIS. He rapidly understood that the AI never judged, and it considered no question stupid. That went for Tony too, whom Steve was visiting at the tower more and more. Steve can even hold conversations with him and Bruce on their experiments these days, fascinating stuff.

He's missed having JARVIS' help in the battle today, if only to coordinate with the first responders. They’ve managed, but his absence has shown. If Bruce can bring him online again, Steve is sure that they'll find Tony in a second. The AI must have trackers in the suit, at the very least.

"Clint, stay up and keep your eyes opened. Warm me if you see the armor."

"Got it. I hope Stark is alright and we find him soon, because I'm overdue for a shower," Clint says.

Honestly, Steve would love one too. He's sweaty and disgusting, and he can't wait to ditch the uniform. 

The brisk walk to Stark Tower takes a good twenty minutes. There is blue-tinted glass on the ground: shattered windows even here, then, probably near the top. Steve looks up at the building but can barely see the damage from this angle. The robots spread out more than Steve thought. When they enter the lobby - which comes with an amazing burst of fresh conditioned air - it surprises Steve to find it full of people.

"What's going on?" Steve asks.

Bruce walks to a group wearing red baseball caps embroidered with the word "Security".

"There was an emergency evacuation?" he asks.

Steve wants to give every Stark Industries employee in the lobby a mention, because not one of them seems bothered by a practically naked Bruce Banner. Sure, there is a bit of staring, but that is it.

"Yes, Doc," one of the security crew says. He's wearing a lab coat identifying him as Bob, and Steve thinks he's seen him in the research and development labs near Bruce's before. "The alarm went off 45 minutes ago and we're waiting to see if we can go back to work or not."

"What happened?" Natasha asks.

"Joan from accounting heard the construction crew tell the guards that a robot broke the windows up top," Bob says. He's taking off his lab coat and offers it to a grateful Bruce who hurries to shrug it on.

The source of information is a bit too removed for Steve's taste, though. "Is the construction crew still here?"

Bob looks around, searching, then points to a group of five people near the elevators. The four men and a woman look the part, sporting jeans or working pants and steel toe boots.

"Over there," Bob confirms.

"Thanks," Steve says.

"Doctor Banner, do you know when we'll be told what's going on?" Bob asks. 

Bruce winces, uncomfortable guessing. "Not sure. I'll try to find out."

"A word?" Steve asks of Bruce, who nods and steps aside to talk more privately.

"We can't know the damage without JARVIS, right?" Steve asks.

"Not really," Bruce says. "There should be several security cameras that are still working, in the offices and labs, but not everywhere and not on the residential floors. It's hard to say if everything is fine unless the fire department did a floor by floor safety check already."

"I'm not sure they have enough staff for that, with the damage to Lower Manhattan," Steve muses. He's not seen a truck outside or any firefighters. "How bad would it be to send everyone home? Would Tony or Pepper be mad?" 

Bruce shakes his head no. "Tony doesn't mess around with his employees' safety. He wouldn't mind."

Speaking of Pepper, Steve goes on his toes and stretches up, scanning the lobby for strawberry blond hair. "Is Pepper here? Maybe she's heard from Tony."

"She's in Japan," Nat says, but she's taken out her phone from wherever she keeps it on her person during battles. It's like a magic trick, every time, and Steve's never dared to ask. "I'll call her, both for Tony and to ask if we can send the employees home." 

"Thanks." Steve then turns back to Bruce. "Where do you need to go in order to work on JARVIS?" 

"The main servers are underground, it's more secure."

Steve nods. "Okay. I'll talk with the security booth and the construction workers to know more. You try to get JARVIS running."

"Got it," Bruce says, going towards the stairs leading down. 

The construction crew straightens up when Steve approaches them. The middle-aged foreman touches the brim of his white hard hat. 

"Captain," the man says.

"Hello," Steve says, offering his hand. The introductions are fast and no nonsense: Bill is the team's foreman, and his crew are Stan, Dave and Patricia. They thankfully do not look too intimidated by the Captain America outfit, though Steve would bet Bill is a veteran by how he's holding himself almost at parade rest. Soon enough, Steve can go back to what he needs to know. "I've heard you've seen what happened?"

"Yes, we were working on the second to last floor when the robot crashed in," Bill says.

"How many of them?" Steve asks. They moved in clusters earlier.

"Just the one," Dave says. "Big thing, impressive gun."

"Yeah, we ran out, and triggered the alarm in the staircase," Stan adds.

Steve frowns because the robots he fought weren't armed apart from the blast they'd let out through their hands just like Iron Man.

"Did it fire at you?"

"No, it didn't pay us any mind," Bill says. "Maybe because we were scramming out."

"Or it crashed in by accident and got back out immediately," Steve says. The robots didn't seem to have the best maneuverability. 

"I wouldn't say so," Dave says. "I was looking towards Greenwich Village, trying to see you guys fighting the bots when that one closed in. It flew right at us and came in through the window."

That's weird and doesn't fit the rest of the battle either. "Did it fly out?" Steve asks. 

Stan shakes his head. "Can't say."

"Did you see Iron Man? Was he chasing that robot?" Tony would definitely go after an armed robot.

Patricia frowns. "No. He wasn't there." She must realize why Steve is asking the questions, and she looks troubled. "Where _is_ Iron Man?"

It might not be the best time to spread the rumor that they've lost an Avenger, but having everyone on the lookout would be good.

"We're looking for him, there's a comm link issue," Steve says. "If anyone sees the armor, please contact 9-1-1 and have them report to me."

Steve leaves the workers just as Pepper is overhead on a speaker system to say that everyone is free to go home until further notice, save from actual security guards. Nat didn't interrupt Steve with an update on Tony, so it means Pepper has no fresh leads. Where the hell is he? Steve's gut is twisting in worry: something serious happened. 

What also bothers Steve is what the construction crew is reporting looks like a direct attack on the tower, which doesn't fit the earlier battle's pattern. On the other hand, what better distraction to lure the Avengers away than clumsy robots attacking in clusters from Battery Park to Union Square? It sure left a JARVIS-less tower defenseless for that one armed robot. It was the only one that seemed able to fly straight, too. The more Steve thinks about it, the more it seems deliberate. 

The emergency line rings in his comm link, and Steve switches to its channel.

"Captain Rogers, I'm listening." He hopes Tony reappeared.

"Captain, it's Sergeant Hernandez. We've asked our units and as far as we know, no one saw Iron Man for close to forty minutes. He stopped around twelve forty-five at Columbus Circle, to right a tipped bus that had gotten into a crash unrelated to the attack. He then took off flying towards Midtown, and that's the last info we have."

"Understood. Thank you for the report, Sergeant." It is disappointing news, to say the least.

"We'll contact you if there's new info. Could we ask for the same in return?"

New Yorkers know they owe Iron Man big time. It's no surprise that the Avengers aren't the only ones worried now.

"For sure, Sergeant Hernandez. We'll keep you posted." 

She said Midtown. And Steve - and most of all Clint - didn't see Iron Man reach Union Square or lower. 

But then again, here, Avengers Tower, that was attacked by an armed robot _is_ Midtown.

"Nat?" Steve says, contacting her directly as he walks towards the stairwells. "Imma go check upstairs. The second to last floor was directly hit earlier."

"Do you want me to come with?" she asks.

"I'll climb faster alone. But see if you can get the firemen to unlock the elevators and let me know."

"Got it. Be careful," Natasha says.

"For sure."

Steve's not finished answering that he's already running up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

What Tony would like to know is if his wound is bleeding badly. Can he afford to wait until someone comes up to assess the damage to the tower? Or for the crew working on the remodeling to show up? It's a Tuesday, they must have been here when the robot attack began. 

Oh no, that's not good. Tony hopes Doom's secret-stealing robot hurt no one else. Or their fight after that.

"This is Tony Stark! Is anyone else here?" he shouts. "Yell or hit something if yes!"

There's only silence. Hopefully that means that everyone got out, not that there is someone unconscious or worse. 

With the dead suit, being pinned in place, and no access to his helmet, there is not much that Tony can do. Maybe if he could manage to rig power to one of his hand repulsors... But Tony doesn't want to move his injured arm and shoulder at all, afraid to make his injury worse. The helplessness is setting in, and it's so frustrating. Escaping a kidnapping and torture by terrorists? Sure, it took work, but he managed. Finding a solution to palladium poisoning? Tony rediscovered an element and got that done. A nuke inbound to flatten New York City? Why not deliver it right into space, in the face of the damn alien army! But he gets hit by a stupid robot, stumbles into a nasty fall, and he can do nothing at all? Save bleed to death like an idiot, all alone? God, this is embarrassing. 

Tony sighs and closes his eyes, trying to calm his heartbeat. The last thing he needs right now is a panic attack. He also knows that wounds bleed more for agitated victims, so there is that too. Breathing in through his nose and slowly out by his mouth as proposed by JARVIS when he doesn't feel so great is easier said than done. His shoulder hurts so much, even drawing breath sends bolts of pain throughout Tony's body.

God, JARVIS. He can't believe his best creation might die with him, just because of a stupid code upgrade. There is so much that JARVIS could bring to the world. And he was supposed to continue to help Pepper if Tony kicked the bucket, too! There are so many designs and half done projects that will remain on inaccessible drives without JARVIS. That's, frankly, the genuine tragedy here. Tony has accepted, with Iron Man, that he'd die young. But not like this. 

He hopes Rhodey won't be too mad. Tony can almost hear him bitch about how he shouldn't have gone into a dangerous situation by himself, that he had a team now. How Tony should have made sure that someone had his back. Or knew where he was, at the very least. _JARVIS normally does_ , Tony can't help but think. 

Pain is weird: it usually makes everything sharper, but now that it's almost too much to handle things get hazy. Tony should be glad, he supposes. If he's going to die, though, he'd appreciate passing out soon.

"Oh God."

So the delirium is starting, because Tony's hearing voices now. Why they are invoking a god he doesn't believe in is weird, but then again hallucinations make little sense.

Tony snaps his eyes open when he feels a touch to his neck. The surprise makes him jerk, and he hisses in pain.

"Oh, God," Steve repeats. Because that's who's finally found him, looming large right in front of Tony before he lowers down, checking him over. 

For some reason he's drenched in sweat and very red, but unfairly attractive anyway. His blue eyes are huge and worried, and he pets Tony's hair - nice! - before his fingers go back to Tony's neck. Feeling for his pulse, he realizes. He must look terrible. 

"Easy," Steve says soothingly. "Don't move, okay?"

"I'm trying!" Tony says between clenched teeth. God, just having Steve here, with him, is such a relief that he could cry. 

Steve touches his comm link with his left hand, while the other doesn't leave Tony's carotid. "I've got him, second to last floor, Stark Tower. Send an immediate medevac. Wait, no, I'll call them." A beat, then, "Assistant Chief Johnson, I need you to send a chopper with a full med team, second to last floor of Stark Tower. Fast. Bring a saw that can cut metal, or jaws of life, Iron Man is stuck on a rebar. Yes. Thank you. Hurry."

"That bad, huh?" Tony says with a chuckle. He doesn't know if it's the adrenaline crash brought by having Captain America on the scene and taking charge, but he's starting to feel loopy.

"I've seen you look better," Steve says. He's trying to smile, but it's shaky.

"Ha! What, I don't make a good looking butterfly impression?"

"I could have gone without seeing it," Steve says, pushing Tony's hair off his forehead. His eyes keep straying to the metal rod sticking out of the armor's shoulder, and then below. To the blood, probably. 

"You think I'll live?" Tony asks, though he's not sure he wants to know how bad it is. 

"Of course!" Steve says, eyes snapping back to his. He looks fiercely convinced of it, which is reassuring. "Help is coming."

That's good. That's very good. Tony closes his eyes and lets his head roll into Steve's touch. Hopefully being hurt excuses the gesture enough. He's exhausted, maybe he can rest a little. 

"Help arrived with you," he murmurs.

"Hey, hey, stay with me Tony!"

It's a struggle, but Tony opens his eyes. He thinks he manages a smile, too. "Nice. That's what it takes for you to call me by my first name, huh?"

He’s been telling Steve to call him Tony for weeks now, but only got Stark in return. 

"I was waiting for you to cool it down with the nicknames first," Steve says. 

Tony laughs, but then winces because it pulls on his frigging shoulders. "Ow. Come on. Have you met me? Nicknames are my thing."

"I know. But I told you to call me Steve, too. You systematically refuse."

"Okay, I'll try, promise." 

He really enjoyed hearing his first name said by Steve. Could it be that he'd be just as pleased in return? The promise makes Steve smile, which is a bonus. God, but that man is gorgeous. 

"But, just, it's not mean?" Tony tries to explain. It might have been - a bit - at first. But not since the wormhole. "Ask Rhodey. He's been my best bud for what, almost 30 years now?"

"I don't know him much. He seems like a great guy," Steve says.

"The best," Tony says. He lucked out when they'd partnered up in that Circuits and Electronics lab in Tony's first year. "He's a saint, putting up with me for so long."

"Hey now," Steve protests. "You're a good friend, too." Tony scoffs, about to say it's nothing when Steve continues, "You have been to me."

It's heartwarming to hear that, for sure. "Yeah? We're friends?" He thought Steve was mostly tolerating him, but that's nice to know.

Steve looks inexplicably annoyed at that, so maybe they're not really friends. Tony overreached, as always.

"I'm not mostly tolerating you!" he protests. 

"Oh. Did I say that out loud?" That's midly mortifying. He'd care more if he wasn't on the brink of death.

"Yes you said it out loud. And you are not dying. I can hear a chopper approaching," Steve adds. "Surely the EMTs, they'll take you to the hospital."

"Fifty bucks that it's a news crew that wants images for their 24 hour live news channel," Tony tries to joke. He wouldn't be surprised to win that bet, though.

Steve looks out over Tony's shoulder and scowls. "It better not, or they'll get a nice close-up of my shield." 

"Awww," Tony coos, endeared. "I love it. So protective, it's cute."

"No one messes with my team. My friends." The fierceness on Steve's face is touching. He's downright adorable, for sure.

"Thanks, Ca-, huh Steve." The effort of using his first name is worth it for how it makes Steve's entire face light up.

"There you go!" Steve says. He looks towards the window again, and his shoulders relax a bit. The chopper is right outside, loud while the displaced air makes dust twirl in the room. "It is the EMTs. I'll go get them up top, okay?"

Tony should have thought about that - of course they'll use the tower's helipad - but it makes him panic. He instinctively tries to grab Steve, prevent him from leaving, but he forgot about the malfunctioning suit. The armored arm lifts a bit, but it jolts Tony's shoulder again and he shouts in pain.

"What?" Steve says, crouching in front of Tony again, concerned eyes searching his face. "What is it?"

"Shit shit shit. Tried to move," Tony says between clenched teeth. "Terrible idea."

"Please don't," Steve says, petting Tony's hair again. "I really need to go up. They've landed but they won't be able to come in if I don't open the door."

He's right, JARVIS isn't there to help. Tony nods. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

"I'll be right back!" Steve promises and the next second he's sprinting towards the staircase.

Tony closes his eyes and repeats to himself, "He'll be right back, just a minute, calm down," and wills himself to believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's only six flights of stairs this time, and Steve bounds up them four steps at a time. He needs to get those EMTs to Tony as fast as possible. He looked coherent enough, apart from unknowingly talking out loud. But it's Tony Stark: talking is what he does. There was way too much blood that Steve could see, running down the piece of rebar, and he guesses that there's a lot more inside the armor itself.

Christ. When he'd reached the scene and first spotted Tony, impaled on the metal rod and eyes closed, Steve's stomach had dropped. He'd been afraid that Tony was dead, until he felt his pulse and jolted him awake. The relief had literally brought Steve to his knees.

"Steve, goddamnit!" Natasha is saying in his ear, tone tight and angry. She's been hailing him almost since he switched to call the EMTs earlier. "Tell me what's going on or I'm telling Bruce and I swear the Hulk will climb up the tower faster than King Kong on speed."

"Sorry," Steve says. "I didn't want to talk in front of Tony. It's not good, Nat. He's stuck on rebar. But the rescue team is here."

He's reached the roof's door, and as the building is on emergency protocol he just has to push to open it. Steve hadn't expected the wave of heat that hits almost like a fist and he grimaces. He's a mess, and probably lost several pounds in sweat today. Thankfully, the EMTs are getting out of the chopper already. One man is unloading the jaws of life cutters Steve has seen before on the field, and two more are putting down a stretcher and piling up their kit on it.

"Come on!" Steve shouts, waving them over. 

"How bad? Steve!" Natasha is insisting. 

"Rebar pierced the armor through the shoulder. He's still conscious, but lost a lot of blood," it's a two for one recap, as the rescue team heard him too.

"Lead the way, Captain," the guy with the cutters says. 

Steve can't help it, he jumps down the flights of stairs altogether, crying out, "just one floor below!" And then, switching to the all team channel. "Emergency evac in progress, I'll keep you updated."

"Got it," Nat says. "I'll tell Bruce we've got Tony."

He hurries back to Tony's side, who has his eyes closed again. Jesus. If he died alone, Steve will never forgive himself. But no, that's inconceivable, Tony has to get out of this.

"Hey hey hey," Steve whispers. He's afraid of making Tony jolt like before, but can't resist feeling for his pulse again. The faint thumping under his fingers is so welcome he could cry.

Tony's eyes slip open, hazy at first, but his gaze sharpens and he smiles. "You came back!"

It makes Steve's heart flip that he worried about that. "Of course I came back! I told you, didn’t I?"

"Yeah, you did," Tony murmurs. "Thanks."

He rolls his cheek into Steve's hand, seeking comfort. Steve's more than happy to provide, and wishes he could do more than this small contact. He's got the powerful urge to kiss Tony's forehead and tell him everything will be okay, but he's afraid to make things weird. The surges of affections towards Tony aren't new, and are becoming more and more frequent, but he's never acted on them before.

"I brought friends, too," Steve says as the EMTs enter the trashed room. 

It's only when one of the crew dubiously eyes a fallen robot in the debris that Steve realizes how unprofessional he's been. He didn't even check to see if the enemy was out of commission before going to Tony! It could have had dire consequences. 

"So that's where you were hiding, Mister Stark!" the first man says cheerfully.

It makes Tony huff in amusement. "Believe me, I wasn't trying to hide. You've been looking?" 

"Yeah, Captain's orders, but then he finds you first." Tony looks at Steve as if he's surprised to hear it. The EMT continues. "My name is Jeff, with Cara and Doug, and we're sorry in advance. This will hurt." Jeff is now kneeling behind Tony and observing the rebar and how it's pierced through him and the armor.

"Once you've had open heart surgery without anesthetics, everything is relative," Tony says, tone breezy. "I can take it."

Steve exchanges a look with Jeff, who makes a face. Yeah, Steve agrees with the non-verbal "no-one should know about that."

"Still," Jeff says. "How do you want us to do this? Do I explain as I go, or do I shut up and we pretend nothing is happening?"

Frankly, Steve wishes they'd just start already and stopped talking about it. But what he wants is not important, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

"Can we go mid way?" Tony asks. "Explain the big steps. And I'll concentrate on not making a fool out of myself."

"Shout and cry as much as you want, we don't care, Mister Stark," the young man named Doug says. He looks terribly young, and Steve hopes he knows what he's doing.

"You know first aid for impalement, right?" Jeff asks.

They've had several first-aid classes, and this is pretty basic. Steve knows what to do and Tony too, who answers. "You must cut the rod."

"Yes," Doug says. "As short as possible, so it doesn't move too much and do more damage as we take you to the hospital for surgery."

"That's what I thought."

While Jeff prepares his jaw-of-death cutters, Doug sorts through what they will need once the bar is cut. Steve feels helpless. There's not much he can do to help but stay out of the way. He loathes to leave his spot at Tony's side, though, and resolves not to move until someone explicitly asks him to.

"Is it possible to take the armor off on this side before Jeff starts cutting?" the woman asks while gesturing towards Tony's uninjured arm. Clara, that's how Jeff called her earlier - "Because if we can, you'll love me, Tony." 

She's middle aged, with short salt and pepper hair and a definite no-nonsense energy. Steve loves her instantly.

"Yes," Tony hurries to say, then looks at Steve. "The robot killed the suit. I need your help."

"Of course," Steve says. At last, he'll be useful for something. "How?"

"A series of manual release catches. At the neck for the shoulder plates. In the armpits for the suit's arms. Etcetera."

There is not much space between the armor itself and Tony's skin, barely enough to slip in his fingers at the first knuckle. Steve runs the pad of his index and middle finger along the collar of the armor but can't feel a button or switch. Maybe he's too eager and missed it, so he frowns and does it again.

"If my spine is 12, then pinch at 9 o'clock," Tony says.

Steve would, but... "I don't feel anything!" he says, frustrated. The metal is as smooth there as anywhere else around Tony's neck.

"Cap, it's there. Pinch it," Tony says.

"Captain... " Jeff says, cutter in hand and looking at him with impatience. 

He knows he's slowing things down here, both Tony getting pain relief and the actual rescue, and he's getting irritated himself. Steve does as asked and as soon as he presses the metal at the spot - where there's nothing special! - he hears a little give and a click, like a latch unlocking. 

"There you go," Tony says, smiling, and it makes Steve even angrier at himself. Tony shouldn't have to be reassuring Steve for his incompetence. 

"The catches are hidden," Steve grumbles, but he's hurrying to take off the shoulder plate, then gently lifts Tony's right arm to reach the armpit. "In the center?"

"Yes, pressing on the side plate, in the middle. Can't make it too easy for the bad guys to get me out of my shell!"

Of course Tony thought of that. It's logical. 

"I should have known how to do this already," Steve says, delicately sliding the armor right arm's shell off Tony.

"True," Tony admits while Clara almost pushes Steve out of her way to install an IV port, which she follows by injecting painkillers. "I always thought JARVIS could help if I was out of commission. Oh, jeez, that's almost nice!"

Tony's features have relaxed fractionally as the drugs hit.

"A little cocktail of morphine and ketamine. Tell me if you feel nauseous," Clara says. She's installing a bag with probably more drugs, but also what Tony clearly needs after losing blood like this. She then gives it to Doug, so he keeps it elevated.

"I'm sorry, Tony, but I've got to cut this now," Jeff says. "I'll do my best not to jar you too much. Captain, can you hold the arm steady?"

"Yes, of course."

As much as Steve wants Tony on the way to the hospital yesterday, he can't help but feel the poor guy didn't get much time to breathe. Tony closes his eyes and holds his jaw tight with a grimace as Jeff cuts through the metal rod. Steve holds Tony's armored left arm as steady as possible, but he can feel the vibration from the tool and winces in sympathy. Jeff is crouched behind Tony's back, the most urgent being to free him from the building's structure. It's a bad angle for everyone, but clearly this is a team of professionals.

"You're doing great, Honey," Clara is saying. She has grabbed Tony's hand, which makes Steve unreasonably jealous. 

"You were incredibly lucky," the kid says just as Jeff finally cuts through.

"Funny, I'm not feeling it," Tony says, panting rapidly now that it's done. "Fucking ow!"

He's white as a sheet and sweating, and looking as if he could faint any second. Steve wishes he could take some of the pain on himself. Meanwhile, Jeff puts a donut around the remaining edge of the rebar and packs it the best he can. He'd normally cut the other end too, and is having a silent conversation with Clara over it that comprises meaningful looks at the floor and tilting heads. Steve doesn't like it at all.

"I'm just saying that you got caught on just one rod, but there are two more right next to it," Doug explains.

Tony cranes his neck to look and blinks at them. "Oh. Yeah. Almost rocked the pincushion look."

"You know what? I'm fine with you missing out on that," Steve says. It would have killed Tony, he's sure of it.

"Normally I'd cut the other end," Jeff says, "but we will move you like this. The armor should help the rod not to move too much."

"Good enough for me," Tony says.

"We'll put you on the stretcher now," Clara says. 

Tony eyes it and then the techs dubiously. "The suit is heavy."

"That's alright, I've got you," Steve says. 

Maybe Steve could take off more pieces of the armor to make it easier to transport Tony, but he wants him at the hospital as soon as humanly possible. The key concern is to be careful not to jolt the rebar still impaled right through his shoulder. Steve could get him on the stretcher, but then it will be a hassle getting it up to the helipad, even if Steve takes one side. He can do better than that. 

"Clara, Jeff, go first and take the stretcher up to the chopper. I'll bring him. Doug, just follow with that bag," Steve says. 

"What do you mean-" Tony starts, but Steve has gone to his side and put his shoulder under Tony's bare arm. Careful of his hand placement near the exit wound, Steve then grabs under the armors' knees and lifts Tony up in a bridal carry. He must be gentle enough because Tony doesn't cry out in pain.

On the other hand, the EMTs and Tony all look astonished. Yes, it's heavy - surely over 400 pounds - but they have a situation.

"Go," he barks, which unfreezes Jeff and Clara. They grab their gear and run for the stairs.

"Is it wrong that I find this hot?" Doug says. He's blushing bright red when Steve looks at him in disbelief.

"Son, if it's wrong, then I never want to be right. Way hot," Tony says, going for a playful drawl, but he's almost slurring his words now. It's not the first time that Tony has suggested he finds Steve attractive - which always gives him a little thrill - but never this blatantly.

"You weigh nothing," Steve says, starting after the others. 

He's playing it cool because he doesn't think it's the right time for flirting. With all the blood he’s lost and pain he's been in, Tony doesn't have all of his head on straight right now. But if Tony comes on to him again, when he's better? Steve vows to do something about it. He can't go on losing people he has feelings for without doing anything. Not that he will lose Tony. That would be unacceptable. 

Doug is trotting after them, doing his best to keep the bag and line higher than the puncture in Tony's forearm.

"Show off," Tony says with a little smile as Steve takes him towards the chopper. He tilts his head to rest it against Steve's shoulder. "I'm not feeling so good." Tony never sounds this meek, and it worries Steve anew.

"I know," Steve says, keeping his strides steady as he climbs up the stairs "Hang tight just a little more, okay?"

"I'll just close my eyes," Tony whispers. Steve barely hears him because of the noise of the chopper, ready to go, right outside. Clara is keeping the roof's door open for them. 

"Hey, hey, no!" Steve says forcefully, worried that Tony will slip away. 

Tony cants his head backwards to look at him. 

"Sorry, Steve," he says, then his eyes roll back, and he's out, taking Steve's heart with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Consciousness comes in fits and starts. Tony's numb and bone deep exhausted, and he lets the void pull him under multiple times without fighting. It's okay to rest: he's safe. That was made clear, somehow. Tony half remembers that he's exchanged a few words with nurses and doctors, when they prodded and questioned. There have been visitors too, friendly faces shushing nonsense, but it's a blur.

A sound catches his attention through the haze. Metal wheels, and one needs a little TLC because it squeaks. There are voices, too.

"Still asleep, is he?" It's a woman, voice calm. No one Tony recognizes. He wants to open his eyes and check, but it feels as if each eyelid weights a ton.

"Yes." A man this time. "He won't need lunch, I'm afraid."

That is Steve! Tony's pretty sure of it, anyway. Motivated anew, he opens his eyes a bit, just a slit, and immediately closes them when it is too bright. Ugh.

"Oh, that's not for Mister Stark," the woman says. "We'd need to start him on something lighter. No, this is a tray for you, Captain Rogers. We thought you'd like some macaroni."

"Really? But-"

"It's fine, Captain. And it's decent enough, I swear. Enjoy!" 

"Thank you!" Steve says and Tony hears hospital sounds get louder for a few seconds as the nurse or orderly leaves the room. 

Bracing for the light this time, Tony opens his eyes slightly again, looking through his lashes. Steve has put the plastic cover aside and is shoveling macaroni in his mouth as if the world is ending. He looks good even eating like a frat boy at an all you can eat buffet, but when doesn't he? Tony has no idea how long it's been since - he draws a blank for a second before he remembers why he's hospitalized. 

Right, he got pinned on a rebar in the tower, fighting that stupid robot. Then Steve arrived, got some help, they cut him loose - and wasn't that excruciating - and he doesn't remember much after that. For sure the surgeons saved his sorry life, because here he is, recovering. Tony very gently moves his shoulder and isn't surprised that it pinches but doesn't hurt at the moment. He must be under heavy medication, if the feeling of being immersed in marshmallow is any sign. The next test is to move his fingers, and he's more than relieved when he can make a fist and then relax his hand.

"Tony?"

Steve noticed him moving, and Tony turns his head to look up at him. He's paused with his fork half way to his mouth. 

It makes Tony smile. "Hey."

Immediately Steve pushes the little rolling table with his tray aside and hovers over Tony.

"Hi! How do you feel? Do you need anything? I can go get the nurse." He looks entirely too worried under the circumstances. 

"I'm fine."

It earns him a scowl and Tony thinks _'here goes the lecture about how I almost died'_ , but then Steve takes a deep breath and his face smooths out. He even smiles softly.

"Thank God for that. You had us worried."

"Not going to lie, that wasn't fun," Tony says.

"I think the situation was proof enough that you are lost without me, Sir."

It's JARVIS' voice and Tony's eyes widen, looking at the side table where a tablet is propped up, camera on him.

"Jay?"

"Indeed. It is good to see you conscious and out of danger."

Tony is overjoyed to hear him, but JARVIS is supposed to be down for maintenance. "But-"

"Bruce got him up and running again," Steve says. "He had to revive the light version in the suit first, and follow his instructions, but he managed. We hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Tony says. It must be the medication making him emotional because he's feeling the pinprick of tears. "I was afraid that if I'd-" he trails off and clamps his mouth shut.

"We wouldn't let him go like that," Steve says. He looks sympathetic but gives Tony the time to compose himself by retrieving a glass and straw next to the tablet.

"Oh, yes, gimme," Tony says. He's terribly thirsty.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "You know the drill. Just a sip first."

"I know, I know." 

The last thing Tony wants is to upset his stomach and be sick right now. Steve fiddles on the controls to adjust the bed so Tony's sitting up first. Then he offers the glass so Tony can suck on the straw enough for a mouthful, that he swishes around before swallowing. Steve's watching him critically and brings the straw close enough for another gulp before he pulls the glass away.

"Meanie," Tony says with a pout. 

"Just looking out for you," Steve replies. It comes out awfully fond, which warms Tony right up.

"I know. Thanks for finding me."

"Of course." Steve shrugs, as if it's a given. "We were all looking for you."

It's heartwarming to feel as if he matters to the team. To Steve in particular, maybe, since he's here in his room way past bringing him to the hospital. But Tony got hurt because he found a robot snooping around his tower, which is a whole other issue. 

"Did you find out if Doom's robot got what it wanted?" Tony asks. 

"It did not, Sir," JARVIS intervenes. "The analyses of its components made clear it didn't retrieve any data."

"Good, that's good," Tony says with a relieved sigh.

"It would be important to reinforce the security in the tower, right?" Steve asks. "The rest of the battle was just a diversion for that one robot. Who knows who could be inspired by that little stunt? We can't allow it to happen again."

"You could move in."

Okay, so Tony meant to ask the team to come and stay in the tower, but not this bluntly.

Steve blinks at him in surprise. "What?"

Tony almost shrugs but remembers not to move his left shoulder at the last second.

"I thought it- huh." Why is he hesitating again? This is as good an opening as he will have. Plus he's hurt and medicated, so Tony can pretend not to remember if Steve or the others turn him down to avoid awkwardness. "Wouldn't it be nice to have the gang under one roof? I'd keep the penthouse, then where you found me was to be a common area. But also apartments for the Avengers below?" Yes, he babbles when he's nervous. And Tony realizes he's talking as if he's decided for them all, which is not the impression he's going for at all. "If you want, of course. That robot might have set it back a few weeks, but-"

Mouth half opened, Steve looks a little stunned. "You've made a floor with rooms for us?"

"A floor with rooms?" Tony frowns. That would be… subpar, and he doesn't do that. "No, a floor each. Apartments. Jay, show Steve the plans."

Steve huffs a laugh as he glances at the tablet where JARVIS explodes the Avenger's quarters blueprints. "Six floors, in one of the most sought after high-rises in Midtown?"

"There's also a gym and a pool just below. And labs for Bruce and I, you've seen some of those. Sure, it's valuable real estate, but it's not like I'd make you guys pay for it or anything."

"One day, someone will have to explain to me how the press gets you so wrong," Steve says, shaking his head. 

Tony would snark about his dissolute youth and a cultivated asshole persona, but he's currently experiencing a small brain disconnection. It's hard to think because Steve has grabbed Tony's hand.

The gesture could be just for comfort to a friend in the hospital, but it somehow feels more than that. 

"Huh," is all Tony says. He must look like an idiot, losing his wits like that, but at least he squeezes Steve's fingers back. 

"It's a very generous offer, Tony. Thank you." Steve looks genuinely grateful, and it makes Tony want to give him the entire world.

"My pleasure. _Really._ " 

Steve's hand is hot and perfect, wrapped around Tony's own. He's so distracted by the hand holding that he realizes he's stopped breathing for a moment. Starting back again without gasping is hard, but he manages. He's controlled his body's reaction under scrutiny his entire life, after all.

"I can't speak for the others, but I'd love to move in with you," Steve says, looking Tony in the eyes. 

He's talking about living in the tower, not shacking up with Tony himself… but it's how it comes out. Tony can't stop a widening smile and the way his eyebrows climb up his forehead.

Steve must understand why Tony looks amused a second later, and he blushes furiously. He's so precious.

"Oh. Uh. You know what I meant," he says, lowering his eyes in embarrassment. He doesn't let go of Tony's hand, so that's good.

Tony grins and squeezes Steve's fingers again, teasing and reassuring both. "Yes, no worries. But you're welcome to come and see me anytime you like Big Guy."

It comes out a lot flirtier in tone than Tony intended, and for a moment he thinks he pushed too far, too fast. Yes he's interested in Steve - heck he's more than half in love with the guy already. But if he wants even a chance at something more than friendship, he has to tread lightly. Tony can be patient when it's needed. With important people. 

But if there's one thing Tony learned in the last three months, it's that Steve Rogers defies expectations. Instead of shying away from Tony's heavy handed come on, he looks at him from under his eyelashes. Flirting right back, without missing a beat.

"Yeah?" he asks. "I'd like that, seeing you more. A lot."

Being the embodiment of 'in for a penny, in for a pound', Steve then brings their clasped hands to his mouth to kiss Tony's knuckles. It makes a flutter of butterflies take off in Tony's chest. Steve already likes him back! This is both unexpected and entirely welcome. Tony can't for the life of him cheapen this moment by joking that Steve can see anything he wants, anytime.

"Me too. Very much," Tony replies a bit lamely. The blunt honesty is rewarded by the relieved smile that blooms on Steve's face.

"Great," Steve says. "To be clear, what I mean is that I'd like to see you for more than discussions about what I've last learned with JARVIS or talking about the job. Not that I want to stop that, though."

The hand kiss was a dead giveaway, but it makesTony smile. "That's great, because you're covering some physics and chemistry now, right? I can't wait to hear what you have to say about CERN's Large Hadron Collider. Very sexy topic."

Steve huffs. "I already learned about particle physics and the Large Hadron Collider, and also about labs that work on synthesizing elements. And then JARVIS told me you did it in your Malibu house, by yourself, in an afternoon. _That_ is sexy."

Tony laughs out loud, delighted. "Did he show you the videos?"

Obligingly, on the bedside tablet JARVIS starts a montage that is showing Tony destroying his home with a sledgehammer, and then a jackhammer for good measure. Tony's never watched it before, but he knew that JARVIS had stored the footage of that fateful day. It was science-mode in action, right there, and Tony likes to have those moments available if he fucks up somewhere and has to adjust. He hadn't, that time. Being on death's door is a hell of a motivator.

It's brief scenes, so it doesn't get boring, and the images segue into electric work, then to when Tony's mounting the particle accelerator. There's a short bit with Coulson that is a sucker punch: he's surprised that JARVIS shows it. His heart squeezes with grief at seeing their banter on screen. Tony focuses on watching how he uses a Captain America shield prototype - an old pet project - to level the accelerator and pretends he doesn't notice Steve glancing at him. But after that there's the prism's adjustment, where Tony has taken off his polo and is now in a black tank top and goggles instead.

Steve swears under his breath. "Jesus." 

That was definitely appreciative, and it makes Tony preen against his pillow. Not to be too vain, but straining on that wrench does wonders for his arms, that's for sure. JARVIS is being a hell of a wingman at the moment.

There is a little bit of destruction that makes Tony wince as the intensified stream of subatomic particles cuts everything while being directed to the new core, but Steve looks entranced so it's fine. His past self goes to collect the glowing blue triangle containing vibranium, to put it in the reactor. Tony remembers so well how it lit up. The feeling had been incredible, even before putting the reactor in his chest. Tony's not sure Steve would have appreciated seeing how he'd jammed it in the casing without proper testing, so he's glad that JARVIS stops the montage there.

"And that," Tony declares, unable to stifle his inner showman, "is how you make an element."

Steve turns to look at him, and there's unmistakable heat in his gaze. Tony would swear Steve's pupils have dilated and there's a rosy tint to his cheeks.

"Is JARVIS going to dox me and then destroy both my computer and my credit score now?" he asks.

Taken aback, Tony frowns. He's not worried that Steve will share this footage, he doesn't even have a copy. "What? No. It's not like anyone can build-"

"If I may, Sir," JARVIS interrupts. "I believe Captain Rogers is referring to the treatment I reserve to people that attempt to watch one of your sex tapes."

Steve nods and points at the tablet. "Exactly. That was basically soft-core porn."

Tony laughs out loud again, pleased as punch. "You liked it then."

"I found the idea of it sexy even before the visuals. Of you looking like _that_. So I'll go with hell yes," Steve says with fervor. "You're amazing."

Compliments are nice, and from Steve even better, but it's a bit much and Tony tries to deflect. "Enough for another kiss, maybe?"

It seems to take Steve by surprise, but it's immediately followed by a pleased smile.

"As you wish."

Does Steve know The Princess Bride? Probably not.

"Did you ever see the movie-" Tony starts saying, but he trails off as Steve gets up from his chair and leans in.

He's slightly shocked: Tony had only hoped Steve might kiss his hand again, nothing more. Which doesn't mean he's a fool, though, so when Steve kisses him, Tony responds. It's soft but firm and entirely delightful. What's the other name for a swarm of butterflies again? Right, a kaleidoscope. That's how the fluttering in his chest feels right now.

"I'm at kaleidoscope level," Tony whispers when Steve breaks the kiss. Which only confuses the poor guy.

"What?" He tries to pull back, but Tony has a good grip on the front of his shirt.

"Don't mind me, kiss me again."

Steve huffs a laugh but does as asked, while cupping his jaw gently. It's extremely sweet, and Tony wants that to be a regular occurrence. 

"Kissing will be a thing, right?" Tony asks. To his total mortification, he then yawns, blindsided by an urge that he can't stifle in time. 

It makes Steve chuckle, which is good. Better that reaction than being offended by the person he's been kissing yawning right into his face. 

"Yes, Tony," he says. His smile is so beautiful. "I'd love for kissing to be a thing too."

That is excellent. Stupendous. 

"Good. I am very in favor of kisses in general."

"I am too, but that's it for now," Steve says, trying to pull back again. 

"Noooo!" Tony whines, clinging like a spider monkey.

"Yes. You need to rest and get better now," Steve says. Tony pouts and he sees Steve fold almost immediately. "Okay then, four more kisses."

"Yay!" Tony exclaims.

Steve's smile widens. "You're adorable."

Tony gets the promised kisses: one on the lips, but then one on each cheek and a last one on the forehead. He would protest that there was false advertising, but it comes with Steve petting his hair, which feels awesome, and Tony's yawning again. His eyelids are so heavy, and it's harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

"Don't fight it," Steve murmurs. "Sleep, it will help you heal."

It is true that Tony _is_ awfully tired.

"But I don't want you to go!" Tony protests feebly. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Handsome," Steve promises. 

If he says so, he'll be there. Tony sighs as Steve lowers the bed again. 

"Kay," he mumbles. "I like red jello."

"Got it." 

Tony feels Steve's hand enveloping his again, a reassurance in itself. Confident he'll find his way out again, Tony surrenders to oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

Once out of the shower and toweled dry, Steve picks up his sweaty gym clothes from the floor and puts them in his laundry basket. He slips on a pair of boxers, then stands before his almost empty closet, looking for something to wear. Apart from Steve's three suits and the nice dress shirts he owns, there's practically nothing else. The rest is either already in the hands of the laundry service, or upstairs in the penthouse where most of Steve's stuff has migrated. Heck, Steve's clean clothes even tend to reappear up there, since they end up in Tony's hamper at the end of the day. 

Steve moved into the tower a month ago, when Tony got permission to go home from the hospital. As promised, Steve has his own floor: an apartment so tastefully decorated that it would easily show up in those magazines illustrating the life of the rich and famous. The views alone, from floor to ceiling windows that darken on demand, are spectacular. Without looking too much into it - afraid of the figure he'd find, if he's being honest - Steve knows his floor alone is worth millions of dollars. There's an enormous living room, a beautiful fully-equipped kitchen, three bedrooms and two bathrooms just for him. The thing is that Steve has slept in his luxury bed exactly two nights since he got here. Tony’s puppy eyes are lethal, and he uses them on Steve to get what he wants, including convincing him to stay over. 

He's sleeping in Tony's bed, but that's all it's been for now, save from kissing and some over-the-pajama petting. The first few days back from the hospital, Tony had still been on strong painkillers and easily exhausted. He'd fall asleep almost as soon as he was horizontal (and often sitting, too). Steve had been more than happy to take care of him, and to hold Tony in his arms as he rested and healed. It made Steve feel good to be the caregiver, and it gave him time to adjust to the fact that he now had a boyfriend. Tony Stark, of all people. 

If getting physical wasn't even an option at first, they have intense chemistry and things started heating up once Tony felt better. They'd been having a passionate making out session, Tony on his lap and hands roaming under each other's clothes, when Tony had stopped to pant against his lips.

"Baby, wait a second," he'd asked, cupping Steve's cheek.

"What is it?" Steve rolled into the touch for a moment before leaning in again. He never wanted to stop kissing Tony. It was addictive.

"You're so good at this," Tony said. "And I want you, I want you badly."

"I want you too," Steve assured. 

He did, his body raring to go. Every time they kissed like this, he grew hard in moments. Heck, he'd escaped Tony's bed stiff almost every day, worried Tony would feel as if he had to do something about it without feeling totally better.

"I know," Tony had said with a wink, grinding down on Steve. 

He’d groaned at how good it felt. Why did Tony stop, then? Was he doing something wrong?

"What's the problem?" 

"There's none," Tony had said, and sounded completely honest. "But I want you to know there is no rush, okay?"

"I've done this before," Steve had protested. Not many times, and with very few people, but he wasn't a virgin with neither women nor men. 

"That's good," Tony had said with a smile. "It's just… you respond beautifully, and with enthusiasm," he’d added, kissing Steve's lips. "But you never initiate. I'm just making sure you don't feel pressured." 

"I don't," Steve had assured him and smiled ruefully. "Didn't want _you_ to feel pressured, coming back from your injury."

Tony had huffed a laugh. "Look at us, being considerate and cockblocking ourselves."

"Very cute," Steve had said, pecking him on the mouth again. "It's been nice, though. I've never gone slow. I mean, when it was serious it was glacial but for just sex…" he trailed off, knowing he was not explaining this clearly at all.

Unsurprisingly Tony had caught on. "The sex you've had was mostly hurried?"

Steve nodded. "War does that. You take what you can get, when you can get it. Especially with guys." 

A certain look, a few words to be sure, then you'd find a quiet place and someone went to their knees, or gave a helping hand. That's how it was, an exchange of pleasure and nothing more. As for actual romance, what Steve had wanted with Peggy, he felt the rules were different. He wished to court her properly, so they'd never exchanged more than that last final kiss. The reminder had been a definite dampener on Steve's mood, the wound of losing her still so fresh. After all, it had been less than six months in his skewed perspective. He had truly, honestly loved her. They hadn't talked about it, in fact they were barely in a relationship, but Steve had imagined marrying Peggy, raising a family together. Almost had proposed, too. And now she was old, having lived a full life without him. 

Tony had popped the reminiscence bubble when he cupped one of Steve's cheeks and kissed the other, comforting. He's surprisingly adept at reading Steve's moods, though Steve imagined his heartbreak was showing all over his face.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring back the past." His big brown eyes had been concerned, and Steve rubbed the tip of their nose together.

"It's alright." He hadn’t felt like having sex anymore, and he hoped Tony wouldn't mind. Again, he shouldn't have worried.

"How about we watch a movie?" Tony had said, going from straddling Steve's thighs to curling against his side. He fit there - and in Steve's arms - so well, strong and solid. "I've been meaning to show you The Princess Bride."

"Yeah?" 

"Uh huh. It's a favorite. JARVIS?"

"Queueing, Sir."

"Oh and Steve?" Tony had craned his neck to look at him dead in the eyes. "As I said, I'm fine with waiting for sex. I'm in this for the long run, if you'll have me."

Steve was serious about them, too, and hearing it had been a reassurance he hadn't known he'd needed. 

"Me too, Tony."

They'd kissed on that, steady and sure.

While lying down on the huge couch to watch the movie, Steve had pulled Tony in close and clung for a little while. That, added to movie magic, had lifted his spirits.

The more Steve had thought about it, the more continuing to take their time sounded great. Proof that this differed from what Steve had known with other men. With anybody, even.

Steve still loves Peggy, or maybe more accurately he’s still attached to the lost version of her and that life that never was, but he has Tony now. Beautiful, generous, kind and infuriating Tony, who has made every day better than the last. 

As they’ve gotten to know each other more, Steve has caught himself smiling a lot more, and he has found a new enthusiasm in almost everything. Being with Tony and falling in love more each day makes dealing with the loss and grief of his life before the ice easier, and is allowing the hurt to settle little by little. It's not easy, not yet, but it's getting better. 

Being in a romantic relationship with Tony is great, but not just sunshine and rainbows. They haven't become different people because they're seeing each other, so they still argue often. The difference is that they're both more careful with their words. One or both of them - often Tony - will shut up and leave before they cross a line and get personal. So far, they've always settled ruffled feathers and reached a compromise before going to bed. When they kiss goodnight, it's always with a smile. Steve loves that his days start and end with Tony. 

When Tony had said he was very in favor of kissing in general at the hospital, it wasn't solely the medication talking. It took several days to ramp up, which Steve now realises was Tony assessing Steve's reaction. But once he was sure of his welcome, multiple kisses have since become an integral part of their days. Not as much the deep, sexy kisses, though these are fantastic and thrilling in their own right. But little kisses on the lips, cheek, temple, or the nearest body part Tony can reach when he's close to Steve. Pecks that he gives as if without a thought; casual affection, freely given. And not just towards him, either, Tony now kisses - platonically! - the rest of the team too.

He'd asked Steve very early on, not even out of the hospital, what he thought about telling other people about their relationship. Steve's knee jerk reaction had been to hide, to keep it between them, so he'd asked to think about it. Tony had sworn he'd be fine with the secret until Steve was ready, if ever, which had been very kind of him. It took Steve ten days to decide.

By then Tony was back in the tower, and all the Avengers had moved in too. Tony had been thrilled about it, grinning wide when he joined them on the common floor for a team dinner. Steve remembers the scene fondly.

"Hey guys!" he'd exclaimed, shuffling in with wild hair. 

He was in pajamas, having been convinced by his friend Colonel Rhodes, who was visiting, to go take an afternoon nap. Steve hadn't seen that pj yet, where the pants were covered with round-like intricate logos, and the top decorated with a circle around a stylized fighter plane and the word 'VIPER'. 

"Huh," Clint had said from where he was putting naan bread in a basket. "I expected red silk pajamas. If any."

"Me? A tank top and boxers," Natasha had added by his side.

Tony had winked at them. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Please," Rhodes had replied. He was pushing around the chicken Bruce had prepared in the wok. "Tank tops, sure. But Tony's been committed to geeky pajamas for as long as I've known him." 

"You got that right, Rhodey Bunny," Tony had said, stopping by the stove to check on the food.

"Nice one, by the way," Rhodes had added with an appreciative nod.

"I know."

Steve had thought he'd have to ask what they were talking about later.

Tony had then moved towards the refrigerator, but not before kissing Rhodes on the cheek. The colonel was visibly used to it, not reacting at all. It made Steve understand that it wasn't just romantic intent that fueled the little kisses he'd been getting lately, but because Tony was comfortable around him. It was heartwarming and incredibly cute, and Steve remembers having to fight the impulse to ask for a kiss of his own. Clint had reacted too. 

"Awww, sweet," he'd said, a hand on his heart.

It had made Tony smile good-naturally. "Italian from my mom's side. It's in the genes."

"Yep. Once he's adopted you? Get used to it," Rhodes had said as if it was a dire warning. 

Tony had huffed in amusement. "It's been what, 30 years? You never told me to stop."

Rhodes had then turned to look at Tony, eyebrows raised. "Twenty seven. But did I say I wanted you to stop? No. I've earned those kisses."

"When should I expect my first then?" Clint had asked, cocking his head. 

"Anytime, Birdie," Tony had replied with a wink. 

"Expect your first what?" Bruce had asked. He'd just come back from his floor and had put a big pile of bok choy on Steve' cutting board. 

"My first bro kiss," Clint had said. He’d then pushed his cheek out in invitation, and without missing a beat Tony had placed a smacking kiss on it. 

"There you go."

Clint had started beaming, which had made everyone in the kitchen laugh out loud. 

"Ah," Bruce had said, amused. "Yeah, I'm familiar."

"What!" Clint had protested.

"Please," Tony had replied. "He's been living here since the Battle of New York. We're Science Bros. Of course he has a lead on you all."

"Excuse me," Natasha had said with a joking put upon frown. "I've known you the longest apart from Jim, and you never kissed me."

"My bad," Tony had said, stepping close for a quick peck on her cheek too. "We good?"

They had been smiling warmly at each other, which had filled Steve's heart with joy. This easy camaraderie had been exactly what they needed to cement the team. 

"We are." Her smile had turned sly as she glanced at Steve. "What about Steve, then?"

She hadn’t been fooling Steve at all. Natasha had caught him checking Tony out at least twice and was well aware of his crush (maybe even before Steve admitted it to himself). Her manoeuvre, even in jest, was not subtle. Maybe that's why Steve had reacted the way he had; he wasn't one to let an unspoken dare go at all. When Tony had approached with a shrug and a soft conspiratorial smile - a clear 'I've got to, it's alright' - Steve had easily accepted the kiss on the cheek, but then raised the bar.

"Fine with me," he'd said, only to circle Tony's waist to bring him close, then kiss him on the lips.

Steve had meant it to be a joke, to show Nat up because he didn't like being needled, but kissing Tony with witnesses was a thrill too. This wonderful man was his now, and he got to show it. Like every time, he’d got engrossed in the act, and how right it felt to have Tony so close. When Tony had gasped in surprise, Steve had deepened the kiss for a moment, a definite claiming for everyone to see. 

"As long as those kisses are for me only," Steve added when he’d let go.

The collective jaw dropping - and absolute joy on Tony's face - had been fantastic. Yes, Tony would have been fine with keeping them a secret, but he was clearly thrilled with Steve sharing it with the team.

"Whoa!" Clint had exclaimed.

"What the hell, man?" Colonel Rhodes had looked outraged. He’d pointed at Tony with his silicone spoon, then at Steve. "You're with Captain America and you didn't even tell _me_?"

"Sorry, I said I wouldn't!" Tony had said, apologetic. He had a hard time not grinning, though.

Rhodes had thrown his hands in the air. "Jeez! Weeks of 'he's so handsome, Rhodey, I might die!' and 'why am I attracted to little shits?' and the like, and I don't even get the scoop? That's low."

"It's new," Steve had amended, amused at the theatricality. The more he got to know Rhodes, the more he understood why Tony and he were best friends. "I'd appreciate it if we kept it between us for now?"

It had been nice that the reactions were good from the team - not that he had worried much - but Steve wasn't ready to go public yet. 

"And Pepper, maybe?" Tony had asked with his huge Bambi eyes. "And Happy? I swear they won't say."

"Not a problem." Steve knew it would make Tony's life a lot easier, too. The relieved smile he’d got in return made Steve feel a tad guilty to have asked for secrecy. 

"What about Fury and Hill?" Natasha had then asked.

"No," both he and Tony had said together. The synchronicity had them smile at each other and Steve had leaned in for a peck on the lips. Being free to give into the impulse, right there and then, had been amazing.

"Oh jeez. So we've traded UST for cutesy PDA, then," Clint had said. "Good to know."

Sometimes it felt like people spoke another language with too many acronyms to confuse Steve on purpose. He'd made a note to either ask JARVIS or risk the Urban Dictionary to know what those meant. But it had been clear Clint was making fun of them, so he answered accordingly.

"Shut up, Clint," Steve had said, reluctantly letting Tony go. He’d had vegetables to cut if they’d wanted to eat.

"What he said." Tony had winked at Steve, and he'd known they were good.

It had been the right decision to open up to the team, and they mostly just teased them from time to time now. Steve still carries deep in his bones the fear of being judged for whom he loves, but he isn’t in the forties anymore. This is the future, and Steve has always taken pride in surmounting his fears. Well, most of them.

Since coming clean to their close friends, Steve and Tony's relationship has flourished. Not that Steve has a lot of experience in relationships, it's his first, but it's good. Very good. And getting better, still. He hasn't dared to tell Tony 'I love you' yet, even though it’s almost slipped out so many times. Steve would have said it, if it wasn't for advice he got years ago, from Howard Stark of all people. He sometimes wonders what Tony would have to say if he knew his father gave Steve relationship advice, but frankly he never plans on bringing it up. Looking at the suits hung up in front of him reminds him of that conversation, 

Steve knows that he can be intense when it comes to feelings. A few weeks before he’d gone into the ice, Steve had told Howard that he was planning to propose to Peggy the next time they saw each other. 

"I'm sorry what?" Howard had said, eyes almost bugging out.

"I want to ask Peggy to marry me?" Steve had repeated, more hesitant. In his opinion, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise.

"I must have missed a few things," Howard had said, raising placating hands. "I knew there was something between you two, everyone can see that! But I wasn't aware you were officially together. My mistake, I'm sorry."

Steve had grimaced. "Well, not really…"

"You've gone out, right? Spent some time with each other?" Howard had asked, more cautious.

"Not exactly. It's been hard to find occasions for that." 

Not for a date, in any case, but to be fair it had been the middle of a war, so there were very few opportunities. It had felt right to him to want to marry Peggy, even though they hadn't gone out together properly then. Howard's questioning had made Steve start to doubt.

"You've been writing to each other, then? Declaring eternal love and planning your future?" Howard had been smiling again. "I'm surprised that's the way to melt Margaret Carter's heart, but then again I always suspected the hardass exterior hid a softie."

Steve had been downright blushing red by then, embarrassed at the misunderstanding. At the time he’d wished he’d had a correspondence like that with Peggy, but he'd never dared. Apart from signing his letters with _'in hope to see you soon, yours, Steve Rogers'_ or something similar, that is. But he loved her, and Steve had been pretty confident that Peggy returned his feelings.

"Hum," he’d said, fidgeting.

"No?" Howard had asked, serious again. "Ha."

"What's the problem?" Steve had asked, he remembered growing more and more concerned then. "I mean. I know we haven't really gone out, or even kissed-"

Howard had raised his hand, interrupting him. "Whoa. What? You haven't kissed and you want to pop the question?"

Steve had rolled his eyes. He knew Howard had dalliances with women he had no intention to marry, and that was fine if the ladies agreed. Heck, Steve’d had some himself while on the USO tour and since he landed in Europe. With men, even. Which he would have stopped if he’d gotten engaged, of course. 

"Peggy's different." He’d wanted a future with her, not just to tumble into bed. "I thought… It will be something happy to look toward together, you know? We won't marry right now."

They would have had a semi-long engagement, depending on how long the war had lasted. He’d hoped it would end quickly, although looking back now it wouldn’t have.

Howard had looked back at Steve as if he had been an alien. He’d then took a deep breath and put a hand on Steve's shoulder, and used his most sympathetic but placating tone.

"Steve. Listen. I do believe that you and Peggy will end up together," he’d assured. 

That had lifted Steve's spirit right up. "I sure hope so."

"But you can't ask a woman to marry you out of the blue. Especially not someone like Peggy!"

"But I am sure she's the one!" Steve had protested. "Why is that bad?"

"A headstrong woman like Peg? Who values her independence and how she can fend for herself and needs no man to do so? I'm sure she'll want to settle down and marry one day, but not right now."

"I don't want her to stop working!" Steve had exclaimed. 

Steve has since looked back at Peggy’s career. She’d given so much and had been an asset not just in the fight against the Nazis. To be fair, in his daydreaming Steve had once pictured an eventual house and kids. But Howard had been right that a stay at home mom wasn't what Peggy Carter was meant to be - she’d proven that in the years since. Even back then, if she wanted to work, even stay in the Army, that would have been her choice.

Back then Howard had smiled at his beliefs. "Good thing," he’d told him, "because you'd get a dressing down for even suggesting otherwise. I'm just saying that marriage is something you need to discuss with her, first. Heck, asking her to marry you before you even kiss would be just as disturbing for her as declaring that you love a girl just as you start going out. Slow is better and safer."

Steve would have asked why a love confession would be disturbing - he’d been sure Peggy had known of his feelings back then and that she would have welcomed them - but at that point the whole conversation had embarrassed him. 

"Thanks for the advice, Howard," Steve had said instead.

"My pleasure," Howard had replied with a wink. "It's for the best."

He had been the one with experience with women, after all.

Steve glances one last time at the suits hanging in the wardrobe and shuts the door.

Steve hadn't proposed to Peggy, which he’s glad for now, with the plane crash and being presumed dead for the following 70 years. Even if she'd said yes, Steve knows that Peggy would have moved on. But he suspects losing a fiancé would have been harder on her than getting over the guy she'd kissed once, if just by not having to deal with the reactions of others about it. 

Since starting his relationship with Tony, Steve has been cautious not to be too overbearing, and that includes being careful about sharing how he feels. _Slow is better and safer_ , he remembers every time he almost confesses his love. If saying 'I love you' would have disturbed a woman in the 1940s, it was bound to be even worse for a man in the 2010s. He tries to show it in actions instead, by being attentive and taking care of Tony the best he can. And it works, as far as he knows.

They are moving pretty fast, anyway, with how much time they spend together. At this point, it seems foolish that Steve still keeps clothes in his unused apartment. He mostly lives in the penthouse, and everyone on the team knows it. But it's been just a month, after all. His floor may only be an empty shell, but Steve feels better at the idea of being able to fall back into his own place if Tony wants some space. Or if something - God forbids - goes wrong.

Musing for who knows how many minutes doesn't get things done, though. He turns from the wardrobe to search his dresser, Steve finds a pair of sweatpants and a simple blue t-shirt to dress into. He goes back to the bathroom to check how he looks - not bad, but is it too sloppy? - and breathes out. Nervousness is building into his gut, no matter how many times he's told himself that it will be alright. It's been almost three weeks since their unspoken agreement to wait for sex, and it has been great. Exciting, even, to build the tension, strengthening it. But it's also getting harder to stop, pun intended. At this point, it's pretty much self-inflicted torture. 

Steve has decided that tonight is the night, as the song goes. Tony had been right at the time: until their discussion Steve had let him take the lead every time. After all, Tony had the most experience. It seemed logical. Safer. Now Steve initiates more, and tonight he wants to make clear that he's ready to go all the way if Tony is too. 

He feels loose from a rigorous workout, and already his blood is quickening just thinking about finally going further than kissing. It will be so, so good, he's sure of it. 

"JARVIS, where's Tony?" Steve asks.

"He's in Doctor Banner's lab, Captain."

They're working on a sedative that could slow down the Hulk if needed. When Tony and Bruce start a project, they often lose sense of time. Steve could go wait for Tony up in the penthouse while watching TV, but he's eager to put his plan in motion. Stewing by himself now seems like a recipe in growing frustrated if Tony doesn't show for hours.

"Do you want me to relay a message?" JARVIS prompts while Steve remains still, hands on his hips in his bathroom.

"No. Thanks." He will get Tony himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: yes, the wait is over and Steve and Tony have sex in this chapter. If you do not care for sex scenes, I have coded a mean to skip over it! It will jump over the act to bring you to the afterglow and feelings. If you want a sex scene? There's almost 5K of it, I hope you enjoy!

Resolute, Steve takes a last deep breath and nods at his reflection. He's got this. Instead of taking the elevator, he bounds down the stairs and soon reaches Bruce's lab. Tony's back is to him, watching tables and figures floating in the air, but Bruce sees him and waves.

"Hi Steve!"

Immediately Tony turns around and smiles, which lights up his face. God, he's gorgeous and Steve feels a swooping of excitement in his gut.

"Hey you," Tony says. 

"Hi," Steve replies. He longs to stride right to Tony, grab him and take him away to ravish him, but he's no caveman (and Bruce would tease them forever). So he stops mid way and shoves his hands in his sweatpants' pockets. He didn't quite think through how he'd subtly lure Tony away from work, and he's fidgeting instead.

Tony frowns, tilting his head. "Did something happen? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Steve hurries to say.

"You look a little flushed," Bruce says, frowning. 

The awkwardness ramps up and Steve is sure he turns even pinker.

"I just got out of the shower." It's true, after all. He looks directly at Tony, trying to sound casual. "I was wondering how long before you're done for tonight?"

Tony's hand twitches towards his pocket and Steve knows that he wonders if he missed a text. It's the way they usually talk about getting together. 

"I'm sorry," Tony says. He looks guilty and starts saving his current project. "I swear I'll be more careful-"

"What are you talking about?" Steve interrupts, completely lost. 

"I didn't forget plans we had?" Tony asks tentatively.

"No!" Steve reassures, and it hurts to see how relieved Tony looks. He always comments about he'll fuck up some day, trying to 'brace' Steve for it, and it breaks Steve's heart to see how deep that particular insecurity goes. "You didn't, at all."

"No?" Tony seems embarrassed and tries to cover it with a smile. "Good."

"I just hoped, maybe-" Steve shrugs again. "It's okay if you're in the middle of something. Can I stay here while you two work?"

He'd fare better waiting in the lab, getting a display for himself and learning with JARVIS, than going up to pace in Tony's place until he's finished for the day. It wouldn't be the first time that Steve happily just coexisted in the same space while those two revolutionized science. 

"Sure-" Tony starts.

"In fact we're in a suitable place to stop," Bruce says over him.

Steve's not sure how true that is by the silent conversation that happens between Bruce and Tony, but it ends by nodding from the both of them.

"Yeah, a little perspective will do us some good," Tony says. 

He's smiling as he closes his programs again. Bruce is similarly wrapping up for the day and looks pleased with himself. 

"Are you sure?" It's just polite to ask, but Steve is thrilled by this outcome.

"Yes, of course."

It's with a spring in his step and a smile on his face that Steve joins Tony and Bruce in the elevator when they leave the lab. Just to be safe, Steve doesn't grab for his boyfriend yet, afraid he'll lose all sense of decorum in front of Bruce if he starts.

"Good night!" Bruce says when he gets out on his floor. 

His mouth is pulled up in a little smile: it's a look they've gotten from the team a lot, who think they're going at it like bunnies. For once, though, Bruce might be right… if Tony is on board, that is.

"We will, thank you!" Steve says with a smirk of his own.

"I'm definitely missing something," Tony muses as the elevator doors close. "Are you sure we didn't have plans?"

Steve takes the advantage that they are now alone to move to Tony and pin him against the elevator's wall with his body. He trails lips against Tony's neck and breathes in the spiciness of his cologne. He smells so, so good. 

"We didn't," Steve murmurs. "But I do. Have plans." He punctuates by sliding one of his thighs between Tony's and grinds up. 

"Oh! Yeah?" Tony's voice is already breathy, pupils widening. He’s totally caught onto Steve's meaning.

"If you want, that is," Steve says, kissing along Tony's jaw. 

"If I want? Oh, I want alright," Tony says, guiding Steve's mouth to his for a deep kiss.

It's forceful and intense, full of deep passion that makes shivers go down Steve's spine. 

"I've never wanted someone as much as I want you right now," Tony says when he breaks the kiss.

There is fire in his eyes and it makes Steve's desire rev up even more. Having caught Tony's entire focus like this is a thrill like no other.

"Me too," Steve confesses. It's an ache, deep in his gut.

"It's going to be great," Tony says. He rolls his hips against Steve, and yeah, they're both hard and wanting. Steve has no doubt whatsoever that it will be spectacular.

They kiss again and Steve pulls at Tony's shirt until he can slide a hand under, greedily looking for skin. He wants Tony so, so much. It surprises Steve when Tony pushes his arm down and away, gentle but firm. Breaking the kiss to frown at Tony, about to ask what's wrong, he sees that at least Tony's smiling at him. He doesn't seem to have second thoughts.

"Easy Tiger," Tony says. "We waited because we didn't want to rush. I'd say our first time shouldn't be fucking against a wall, as good as it would be."

Steve huffs in amusement, but can recognize the merit of what Tony is saying. 

"Agreed." 

Without hesitation, he grabs Tony's upper thighs and hikes him up, encouraging him to wind his legs around Steve's waist. Tony reflexively throws his arms across Steve's shoulders for balance, too. Once certain the hold is secure - and it is - Steve exits the elevator (he hadn't even noticed the door opened, too lost in Tony's embrace to care).

"Now that's just showing off," Tony says with a wide grin. 

Steve wonders if Tony remembers saying something similar when he'd brought him to the paramedic's chopper, while still in the armor. He doesn't like thinking about how Tony had then passed out, scaring the hell out of him. 

"You love it," Steve says instead, focusing on how different things are this time. His goal is Tony's gigantic bed and finally having sex with his boyfriend. 

"I do," Tony admits. He laughs when Steve doesn't break his stride to climb on the mattress and deposits him against the pillows. "Much better."

"You are welcome," Steve says before leaning down to kiss him again. [skip sex scene]

It's heated in seconds again, but there's a particular thrill in knowing that this time they won't pull back to cool off. Steve's second try at sliding his hand under Tony's shirt isn't rebuked again, in fact Tony eagerly helps him peel the garment off. From there it's a quick scramble to take both of their clothes off and Steve's heart is racing in his chest. Yes, he's seen Tony in various states of undress before - including a bathing suit that didn't hide much when wet - but never like this. Sitting back on his haunches he can't stop his eyes from roaming all over this amazing man, beautiful inside and out. The sentiment is mutual because Tony's gaze is downright hungry.

"Look at you," Tony says. He reaches up to trail the tip of his fingers along Steve's collar bone, then down Steve's arms. Goosebumps follow.

"Too busy looking at you," Steve replies. 

Steve realizes that it's the first time that he's completely naked with a man he's about to have sex with. It's fitting that he lives this with someone he loves so much. He can enjoy the way the light slanting through the window puts Tony's lean muscles in relief, the curve of his erection against his belly. Tony's gorgeous and so comfortable in his own skin that it reduces Steve's nervousness.

"What do you want, Baby?" Tony asks.

That's an excellent question. Steve has thought - a lot, in detail - about everything they could do together and wants to try it all. But having Tony laid out like this just for him, there's only one suitable answer. Steve lowers himself again, kisses Tony's lips, then his cheek, before talking in his ear.

"I want to take care of you. Can I do that?" 

"Sweetheart, I love the sound of that. But sex is a two person show," Tony replies, playing with the hair at Steve's nape. It's one of his weak spots and Tony knows it.

Steve smiles. He figured that Tony's not one to lay back and let things happen. "I know. But let me take my time a bit more?"

"Okay, sure," Tony relents, cupping Steve's cheek with affection. "Whatever you want. But as long as I can do the same after."

"Deal."

It's far from a hardship to be thorough as he kisses and touches Tony's body one inch at a time. He already knows exactly where he's sensitive from the neck up, from countless making out sessions, but there is so much more to explore. Steve starts with one of Tony's magical hands, trailing up the delicate skin of his wrist and forearm, and licking inside the elbow which earns him a giggle. He gives Tony's bicep the attention it deserves, before moving to his shoulder. All the while Tony keeps a hand on Steve, with gentle touches to shoulder and hair. 

"That feels so nice, Baby," he murmurs. 

"Yeah? Good." He's glad, because that's exactly what he wants. 

Steve has reached the pink raised skin on Tony's shoulder where the rebar exited and he kisses the scar gently. Steve has helped first with the bandages and then with putting ointment on it, so it heals faster, but every time he sees it is distressing. He hates that Tony suffered, and it came so close for them to never have this at all.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart," Tony reassures.

"Now you are," Steve concedes.

"I'm very hard to kill, it never takes," Tony jokes and Steve frowns up at him. It's not funny to him that Tony was hurt many times. "Sorry, sorry. But still kind of true. Don't make that face." Tony shifts and runs one of his feet up Steve's calf. "Weren't you doing something, Soldier?" he asks with a wink.

True, it's not the time to dwell on what went wrong, Steve needs to focus on what is going fantastically right at this very moment.

"Sorry, got distracted," Steve quips back, licking along Tony's collar bone, trailing towards his throat.

"That's more like it. Good boy," Tony says while petting his hair, ever the smartass. 

In retaliation Steve bites down at the juncture of Tony's neck, who moans inarticulately.

The sound is incredibly erotic, as is the way Tony arches up against him. It makes Steve's cock twitch, and he bites again, on the same spot.

"Ugh, God, yes!" Tony says, writhing against the sheets.

"You like that," Steve declares, fascinated by how Tony shivers when he licks the red mark. He can see the slight imprint of his teeth and something primal stirs in his gut. 

"Yes!"

Steve likes it too, and not just because Tony reacts beautifully. He loves seeing his mark on Tony's beautiful skin. It's with more urgency that he continues exploring Tony's body, alternating kisses, nips and sometimes harder bites. 

"Fuck!" Tony cries out when Steve latches on a nipple and downright abuses the little nub. "Yes, please!"

He can feel Tony's cock jumping against his stomach, and how he's making a mess with precome. Steve almost goes down to suck him right there, impatient too, but forces himself to change nipples, making Tony keen. Being able to do that, to wring pleasure out of Tony is enough to have him beg, is a heady sensation. He slithers down a little more, exploring ribs, abs, dipping his tongue in Tony's belly button, biting his hip bone, and caressing and pinching his thighs. 

"Oh God, please Baby, please!" Tony pants. He's raised on his elbows to see better and his eyes are huge and dark. "I want that wicked mouth on me so bad!" 

"Yeah?" Steve asks, eying Tony's cock that looks painfully hard.

"You know it. God, for so long now."

If Steve is reading him right, Tony means for more than the weeks they've been together. 

"Me too," Steve says. 

He wanted Tony way before falling for him. Pretty much from day one, if he's honest. And now here they are, finally.

Steve takes a deep breath as he reaches Tony's groin, savoring the intoxicating smell of musk and sex. He's sucked dick before, six times in total that he recalls vividly - and got quite a few more blowjobs himself. But it's always been while rushing towards the finish line to avoid getting caught. Now he can explore at his pace, and Steve starts by caressing Tony's straining erection with a feather light stroke of his fingers. Tony moans and his cock jumps at the touch.

"Jesus, I'm going to die," he says, making Steve chuckle. "Please, Steve, come on!"

"Always so dramatic," Steve teases, smiling up at him. He knows that he's being borderline mean here, drawing it so much. But he's enjoying himself immensely. Steve gets a smile in return, because even though he's whining, Tony's having fun too.

Tony's cock is velvety smooth, hot to the touch, and he's dripping precome, with a little pool of it gathered on his belly. Curious, Steve dips his index in and brings the clear fluid to his mouth to taste. Bitter, but not so bad.

"Now that's just unfair!" Tony protests, letting himself fall down on his back petulantly. "I'm envious of a finger. A finger!"

Laughing, Steve takes advantage of Tony's distraction to lick his dick from root to tip, making Tony moan loudly.

"Oh God, yes!"

He could tease him more, but Steve's getting impatient now too. He grabs the base of Tony's dick, appreciative of its nice girth, and closes his lips around the gland to suck him properly. Tony's taste and smell takes over Steve's senses as he bobs his head, guided by encouragements.

"So, so good. Yes, that's it. You're so great."

Steve would like to think it's true, and for sure Tony looks as if he's really enjoying himself. Having him at his mercy makes Steve feel powerful. He sucks with enthusiasm, thrilled to discover what works for Tony. One thing that causes him to moan is when Steve pins his hips to the mattress, to take control so he can't thrust up. It winds Steve up too, who seeks friction on the bed as he more or less humps it. The desire to get off ramps up when Tony twists his fingers in Steve's hair and pulls.

"Babe, Babe," he says haltingly. "If you don't let up, I'm - shit - I'm gonna come. I'm right there."

The idea of it is enough to make Steve keen. He wants that, to feel Tony lose control and come in his mouth. Feeling bold, he takes Tony's cock even deeper, until it tickles his gag reflex. Having full control of his body since the serum has a lot of advantages, and Steve discovers it applies to sex, too. He wills the unease away, and stays there, nose touching Tony's groomed pubic hair. 

"Fuck!" Tony exclaims after a lot of babbling about Steve's wonderfulness while he went down all the way. "I'm there Baby. It's okay? Yeah?"

Steve's ready too, he wants this so much. He hums and squeezes Tony's hip, then experimentally swallows. It does the trick and Tony starts coming with a shout, trying in vain to shove deeper in Steve's throat. It's so hot that Steve almost goes over the edge too, but he focuses on Tony's pleasure, on the arch of his upper body as he bows against the bed. Steve swallows Tony's release and stays put while he comes down from the peak. 

"That was-" Tony says, then tugs on Steve's hair urge him up. He sucks hard while doing so, making Tony curse again. "God, you're unbelievable. Ease off Baby, come here, please."

Steve can hold his breath a long time, and could have for a bit still, but he gulps air as he lets Tony's cock fall from his lips. He's so, so close to coming too, tempted to hump the bed a couple more times and let go. But Tony is petting at his hair and palming Steve's shoulders, pulling on his upper arm, insistent.

"Steve, Steeeeeve," he needles, eyes imploring. "Come here and kiss me, Sweetheart."

Yes, Steve reasons, that is an excellent idea. He crawls up Tony's body and wastes no time in latching their mouths together, kissing him forcefully. He knows that he tastes filthy, and Tony hums, devouring Steve's mouth. The slide of Steve's cock against Tony's spent one ratchets up the urgency in his gut. He grinds down, chasing the sweet spot that will allow him to go off. It's so, so close. 

"Tony," Steve says, their lips touching still. His voice is unusually scratchy, but he likes it.

"That was so great." Tony's eyes are crinkling at the corners in the way that makes Steve's heart flip every time. "A religious experience."

"I'm almost at revelations too," Steve quips. 

Tony laughs. "Yeah? Good." He frame's Steve's face, kisses him firmly on the lips. "Come on, let's help you take the edge off."

"The edge?" 

"Honey, you don't think you're coming only once tonight do you?" Tony says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, sure of himself. 

"Oh." Steve had hoped for a memorable first time, but not imagined further than that. He's definitely on board. "Sounds great."

"You bet," Tony says. "Can I touch you?"

He's dreamt about Tony's clever fingers so many times.

"Yes please."

Steve pushes up so that Tony can slide his hand between them, closing around Steve's cock. The spike of pleasure is almost enough to tip him over. His hips stutter forward, fucking Tony's fist, while Steve makes a garbled sound. 

"God, yes! Fuck you feel so great," Tony says, sliding his hand along Steve's shaft. He has been leaking precome steadily, which turns the grip wet and perfect. It feels so, so good. "Your cock is gorgeous, no surprise." 

"Tony-Tony-Tony…" he repeats on a loop, so close to the edge.

"I've got you, Baby," Tony says, now jerking him in earnest. 

It's exactly what Steve needed, and he topples over the edge, everything bright and amazing. The sudden snap of tension is a burst of relief like he's rarely felt, not as strongly for sure. He feels as if he comes for minutes, or maybe it's that reality bends a little.

Coming back into his senses, he opens his eyes to Tony looking at him with wonder. It's a soft expression that fills Steve's heart with a love so strong it takes over everything else. Steve carefully lowers himself to kiss his neck, cheek, forehead, nose and mouth. Each one is a silent 'I love you', that he tries to infuse directly into Tony's brain. 

Tony kisses him back sweetly, running his fingers in Steve's hair.

"That's it," he says when they separate, fond and soft.

Steve rests his forehead against the pillow for a second as he catches his breath. He still keeps most of his weight up on his elbows, mindful of not squishing Tony to the bed. But he loves that they're plastered together, as sweaty and sticky at it might be, and will enjoy it for a bit longer. This is wonderful, in so many ways, and he feels blessed.

"Thank you," Steve says against the fabric. He's so grateful that he has the chance to live this with Tony.

"Please, you're the one who just blew my mind."

He's proud that Tony has enjoyed it so much. Steve pushes up again, so they see each other's eyes and he can make sure that his gratitude is clear. "Taking our time was a great idea. It meant a lot to me."

Tony smiles. "I'm glad. I've rushed into things most of my life, sex included. It's been great for me too."

Which makes it better, in Steve's opinion. He leans in so they can kiss again. When Tony pushes on Steve's shoulder, he rolls to the side, but is happy that Tony follows and stays close.

"We made a deal," Tony says, waggling his eyebrows.

Frankly, Steve is still sex-stupid and doesn't catch on right away. "A deal?"

"That I can return the favor now," he says with a grin, fingers dancing on Steve's chest. "And I promised you'd come at least twice."

"Oh." That's true, but also unnecessary. The thought of a second time is exciting: Steve is sated right now, but he's got no refractory period to speak of. Since the serum he doesn't even go soft after a single orgasm which he’s learned to ignore. Maybe Tony sees the fact that he's still hard as being unsatisfied. But, to be completely honest, he wants Tony all the time. Steve would love more. "Only if you want, though."

"That's my line, Babe," Tony says, examining Steve's face (as there could have been any reservations). "It's fun only if you're all in. I want to make you feel good too."

"I'm great already." It's the truth, but Steve is also intrigued. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'd love it if you'd fuck me." Tony says, sliding his hand to Steve's abs. The immediate surge of lust makes Steve's cock's jump. Tony grins. "You'd like that Baby?"

"Yeah," Steve says, breath speeding up at the mere thought. Tony grabs his cock and he whimpers. Steve's still very sensitive, but it feels so good. He slides his arm under Tony's waist and pulls him to lie on top of him. They fit so well together, and he loves how Tony weights him down on the bed. "I'd love that."

"Excellent," Tony says, smiling. "I'll grab the lube."

Right, of course. Steve is momentarily distracted by the stretch of Tony's body as he reaches for the drawer of his bedside table. He should tell Tony that he's into uncharted territories now.

"Full disclosure," Steve says. "I've never done this before. With a guy." 

"Got it," Tony says, kneeling between Steve's thighs, tube in hand. "The secret is good prep, and that there's never too much lube," he adds with a wink. He holds up a square foil packet. "Condom or not?"

It's of little importance to Steve himself. Being in Tony will be fantastic either way, he's convinced. "What do _you_ want?" 

Tony bites his lip while looking at Steve's face, thinking about it. "I never did anal without. I'd really like to try it with you."

Sharing one of Tony's firsts sounds perfect. Steve reaches for the condom, pulls it out from Tony's fingers and throws it away. "Then that's what I want."

"Awesome. I don't know if you've watched gay porn or not, but it's highly possible I might stay soft, since I just came and I'm no super soldier. Also, a lot of guys won't be hard when fucked. For me it depends, but I'll enjoy myself either way, okay? I swear it feels amazing, but different."

He's glad Tony warned him about that, he would have worried he was doing something wrong. "Okay."

"Now lay back and enjoy," Tony says with a wink. The demand is a payback for earlier, probably, but Steve is more than happy to comply. 

Steve expects Tony to lube his fingers and reach back to stretch himself, but takes Steve's cock in hand instead. When he crouches down to nuzzle at Steve's length, he has to fight the impulse to hump up.

"This will be so good," Tony purrs, then starts giving Steve's dick kitten licks. "I can't wait to have this pretty cock in me."

"Yeah." He loves how Tony is methodical while exploring every detail of his erection, tracing the veins and giving attention to his cockhead. As if it's one of his experiments, and he wants to find out exactly what makes Steve react the most. "I want you so much."

"I want you too Baby," Tony says, just before closing his lips around the tip of Steve's dick. 

"Fuck!" Steve exclaims, grabbing the bedsheets by the fistful. Tony's mouth feels so wonderful.

Pleasure is ramping up fast, for sure a lot more rapidly than it generally does after Steve's had a first orgasm. Tony's amazing at giving head, with steady suction and doing wicked things with his tongue. It's a thing of beauty to see those pretty lips stretched around his cock as Tony bobs his head. Steve is so focused on the blowjob and how good it feels that it's only when he sees Tony's eyelashes fluttering that he realizes that he's fingering himself at the same time. 

"Oh," Steve says, a surge of pure lust hitting him in the gut. "Can I help?"

After pulling off with a slow hard suck that makes Steve curse, Tony tilts his head in consideration.

"You'd like that?" He sounds almost surprised.

"Yeah, of course." Surely it's the first time of many, and Steve wants to learn to do it right.

"I can't tell you how I like it and blow you, though."

Not that he wasn't enjoying the blowjob immensely, but working with Tony on getting him ready is exciting in itself. "Show me? Please?"

"Sure thing, Beautiful," Tony says. "Sit up against the headboard, will you?"

They rearrange, and Steve is now leaning into pillows and has Tony straddling his lap. He can't resist the urge to wrap him in his arms to kiss, and delights in tasting himself in Tony's mouth. When they separate, Tony grabs Steve’s right wrist and squirts a big dollop of gel on his fingers. It's extremely silky to the touch, and he hums in appreciation.

"Yeah, that's the quality stuff," Tony says, then guides Steve's hand down, and he reaches around to the cleft of his ass, then his hole. Steve gently caresses around the small opening, thrilled to touch him so intimately. "That feels great," Tony encourages. "It's always a good idea to go slow at first. Now push a finger in."

Steve does as said and Tony's body gives in easily, welcoming the intrusion. He's wet inside from more lube, and so very hot and soft. 

"Like this?" Steve asks, pushing until it's completely in.

"Yes," Tony says, voice breathy. "Perfect. Now move a little, that's it."

He gently thrusts in and out, and can't help thinking that he can't wait to do it with his cock. It will feel so good. Tony's enjoying it too by the way he moves against his hand. 

"You like that?"

"Sure do," Tony says with a grin. He has thrown both arms around Steve's shoulders and playfully nips at his jaw.

"Good," Steve says with satisfaction. 

"Can you feel how easy it is now? Less tight? That means you can add a finger."

"Okay." It's still a smooth glide, but Steve takes his finger out and adds more lube. 

"Yeah Baby, that's it," Tony says when Steve returns with the tip of two fingers. He hesitates, but Tony pushes down and sinks to the first knuckle. "It's fine, take your time."

Steve snorts in amusement because it's Tony who is in a hurry, shimmying up and down and taking more and more of his digits. 

"That's what I should be saying," he replies. It's natural to follow Tony's lead, though, moving with him. He's tight again, and Steve would hate to hurt him. 

"Can't get enough," Tony says with a wink. "That's good. Very good. Now open and close your fingers, like scissors. Got to stretch me for your big cock, huh?"

Dirty talk shouldn't be embarrassing at this point, but Steve's face feels hot. Hopefully it doesn't show. He focuses on following Tony's instructions, who becomes more and more demanding as it goes. Seeing him chase his pleasure is enthralling. Steve observes his every expression, cataloguing what generates the more enthusiastic encouragement and moans. He adds a third finger when asked, and delights in how Tony's starting to grow hard again between them. 

"You're amazing," Steve says.

"No, you are," Tony says. He's a panting mess and so beautiful, it's overwhelming. Steve can't resist and bites at the juncture of his neck, over the purple mark he's made before.

"Fuck!" Tony swears, jolting against him. "Jesus, you're like a vampire."

"Sorry," Steve says by rote.

"No you're not," Tony teases. He's absolutely right, Steve is far from contrite. "It's okay, I love it." 

He leans in for a kiss, hot and filthy. When he pulls away, Tony grabs Steve's right forearm, stilling it. 

"I'm good. I want you in me right now."

The demand makes Steve whimper with want. He's so, so ready. His own cock is aching.

"Yeah?" He slides his fingers out, wipes them on the bed sheets. They will be ruined, anyway.

"Oh yes," Tony says. He's grabbed the lube and squirts some on Steve's dick before spreading it with a few pumps. It feels so nice that Steve moans loudly. Tony's hand is not what he wants, though.

"Tony, please!"

"Patience, Baby," Tony says. "You've stretched me nicely, but I'll have to go slow. It's been a long time, and you're hung, Honey."

"I'll be good," Steve promises, petting Tony's thighs. He won't ruin this by being greedy.

"I'm sure you will," Tony says. Holding Steve's cock steady, he takes position and starts pushing down. It feels impossible for a few seconds, but then Steve's cockhead gets in. It's tight and hot, and Steve bites his lips as he stays as immobile as possible. 

"Jesus," Tony says. He's taking deep breaths and Steve can feel him loosen up around him after a moment. "Okay, okay."

"Are you sure? We don't need-"

"Shush," Tony interrupts with a kiss to his lips. "It's just a bit overwhelming. But good, very good."

He starts moving back and forth, making incremental gains, but picking up momentum. Every time Tony slides down he dips a little deeper, which feels simply amazing. When Tony stops with his ass now on Steve's thighs, having taken his dick in completely, he pauses for a moment.

"See? We've got this," Tony says, looking proud of himself.

"You feel so good," Steve mouths against Tony's clavicle, running his hands up and down his back. He's never been so close to anyone before, in every sense.

"You do too. I will feel you for days."

Excellent. It makes Steve's possessiveness flare up again, and he bites Tony's shoulder sharply. 

"Ah!" Tony exclaims. He pulls Steve away by a fist in his hair and the sting in his scalp feels inordinately arousing. There's an understanding gleam in Tony's eyes. "You like that, marking me up?" 

"Yes." He likes it a lot.

Tony smirks. "I'm pretty sure I'll look as if a bear mauled me."

Steve leans back against the pillows and headboard to look Tony over. Yes, he might have been overenthusiastic. There are bruises in several hues, principally on Tony's neck and torso. Some will show with regular shirts, and Steve wonders if he should feel bad about that (he doesn't). There's also a clear mark on Tony's hip that Steve can't help but press on. He longs to grab him there, hard, and leave fingerprints as he holds him steady and fucks in. God, the idea alone makes Steve's blood race, and he wants to move so much. He can wait though, as long as Tony needs.

"Appreciating your work?" Tony asks. 

"Yes," Steve declares, raising his chin. "It shows you're mine."

He immediately regrets saying it. That is not 'slow being better and safer', and Steve doesn't want to scare Tony away. Fortunately, it's very well received. 

"It does, huh?" Tony says, fingers caressing the biggest mark on his neck as he looks down at himself. "Yeah, I like it."

That's fantastic news and Steve grins.

"All yours, Baby," Tony adds with a wink. He also squeezes around Steve's cock, causing a zing of pleasure that takes him by surprise. Steve humps up involuntarily and moans at how fantastic it feels. Tony's smile widens. "Oh yeah, this will be great. Stay just like that, Honey."

That said, Tony starts moving up and down, fucking himself on Steve's dick. It's amazing, especially when he loosens up a little and the glide becomes easier. Steve watches him bounce with wonder and tries to commit every image, every sensation to memory. There's poetry in his quiet strength, in the way he moves while taking his pleasure. Steve has never seen such sensuality, and it makes the sweet tension build in his core steadily.

"You're so beautiful," Steve says, reverently trailing his fingers on satiny skin, connecting the dots between his love marks. 

"Right back at you," Tony says, breath short. He's doing all the work like this, and it's a hell of a ride. "You're a wonder. I'm close again, you feel so good."

It's the same for Steve: he wants to come so bad and see Tony lose himself too. He also never wants this to end. 

"Yeah," Steve manages to say. "Close too."

"Gonna fill me up?" Tony asks, increasing the tempo. It's sharp little moves, and he clenches every time he pulls up. "Make a mess and mark me up inside and out?"

Imagining it alone almost tips Steve over the edge.

"Tony!" Steve exclaims.

"Yeah Baby, make me yours," Tony demands, starting to strip his own hard and flushed cock. "I will come all over you, too."

He can't even form words anymore, just moan wantonly. It's so big, so good, and he wants this so much. Steve can't resist any longer and he closes his hands on Tony's hips to help him move. It's easy, so easy to find a fast and hard rhythm that works for them both, and it ratchets up the pleasure higher and higher.

"Steve, God, yes!" Tony says, throwing his head back. As he said, a strip of come lands on Steve's abs and chest, and he clenches Steve's cock as he orgasms. 

Steve is helpless to stave his own, and he follows right after, tumbling into pure bliss. The release of the build up tension has him floating for long seconds again. He holds on to Tony's hips, still in as deep as he can be, needing to stay connected a little more. It even takes a few seconds before Steve remembers to breathe again. His head is spinning, in a pleasant way, and he envelops Tony in his arms, resting his face at the junction of his neck. It's as if his entire body is now stuffed with clouds and light.  
  
"You good, Baby?" Tony asks.

What kind of question is that? Steve huffs a laugh, rubbing his chin against Tony's shoulder before pushing away to gaze at him.

"Good?" Steve grins. It's the understatement of the millennium. "So good. Great."

"Awesome," Tony says, smiling back. "That's what I want to hear."

Steve gently runs his fingers on Tony's brow, the corner of his eyes, and then the edge of his beard, filled with wonder. He can't contain everything he's feeling, it's too much. "I can't believe it, some days, that I get to have you," he confesses.

"You've got that turned around Sweetheart," Tony says with a shake of his head. "You deserve so much more."

Steve hates when Tony talks down on himself like that. He's about to protest, but Tony touches his lips, looking apologetic.

"Shh, no, sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that, I know. It's just… With everything you went through, you deserve the best, you know? That's all I want for you." 

"Well lucky me, then. Because I've got you," Steve says with conviction. He doesn't want anyone or anything else. 

"That you do, Love." Tony's smile is honest and open, and the pet name makes Steve's stomach flip. 

Steve's heard a lot of different endearments over the last five weeks. Tony's particularly fond of calling Steve either Baby, Sweetheart or Honey, but he's never used Love before. 

It seems to be a sign. Fuck Howard and his advice, this feels like the right time to be honest and finally tell Tony how he feels.

"Speaking of… You know I love you, right?" Steve says, heart beating double time. "So much."

Tony blinks several times in succession, wide brown eyes now shocked, and Steve worries he fucked up. He bends to kiss Tony's cheek and resist hiding his rising blush in Tony's neck again. Why did he have to open his big mouth so soon? Wasn't it enough that Tony let Steve call him his? Steve tries to babble his way out of this hole he just dug for himself.

"I just thought you should know, if you weren't aware. It's no big deal-"

"Hey, hey," Tony says, cupping Steve's face and forcing him to look at each other again. He doesn't seem uncomfortable or spooked, but he's serious. "It's alright Baby, you surprised me, that's all. It's important to me, okay? I knew I loved _you_ , I didn't dare presume you loved me back yet." 

It's Steve's turn to blink, overwhelmed twice over: the relief of not having scared Tony away, of course, but even more to know his feelings are returned. 

Tony grins. "See? Surprising ain't it?"

It's impossible not to smile in return. "Yeah. Wonderful surprise, though." He lets his smile widen, his chest full of warmth and fit to burst with it. "I love you, Tony."

God, it feels so good to let it out. 

"And I love you right back, Steve Rogers," Tony says, leaning forward.

As they kiss, tangled together, happy and sated, Steve giddily thinks he must go shop for a ring.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen that art? Isn't it amazing? I just HAD to write for the injured Tony scene that was offered for the Reverse Big Bang, it was imperative. This fandom is so, so lucky to have someone as talented as @MusicalLuna creating for it. Now please go shower her with compliments [here on Tumblr](https://musicalluna-draws.tumblr.com/post/619808737073545216/heres-my-rbb-art-for-gottalovev-keep-an-eye), or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509197) on AO3 where you can see another version of it for the second story! (it's brilliant!) It was great working with you, Luna =D
> 
> Because yes, there's a second story that was inspired by the same art, by the lovely @ishipallthigs, that you can read right [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509038) It's very sweet ♥ (go Team Empire!)
> 
> My eternal gratitude to the generous @Siluria for the beta. It's wonderful to know you're always there for me. xoxo
> 
> Also, thanks for the mods at @cap-ironman for holding the fort for this ship of my heart with multiple challenges, including this one. ♥
> 
> Oh, yes. Remember that scene of Tony making the element for his new Arc Reactor in IM2 that is referenced in the fic? [Here it is, if you want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0brSA1cyzw). You are welcome. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@gottalovev](https://gottalovev.tumblr.com), though I admit I could be more active out of Tony's birthday. I always welcome asks or new people! I made a post for this fic [Here](https://gottalovev.tumblr.com/post/619816644985946112/musicalluna-draws-heres-my-rbb-art-for).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
